Enemies Old and New
by SyfyGuy2
Summary: it has been three years since the war with the Leroys, and little has happened since. But that all changes when Lilo and Stitch, together with new friend Evan Dwight, face enemies both old and new; from the vengeful and murderous Experiment 621, to the evil and cunning Triple-Six and the mysterious and powerful Leviathan.
1. Prologue

This a new story of mine, and hopefully it'll become part of a saga of mine. It's been quite a while since I've written any fanfic, so forgive me if I'm rusty.

* * *

**Enemies Old and New**

Prologue

**Seven years ago…**

The mutated illegal genetic experiment slowly stirred as his consciousness returned. Voices all around him, a few very close, some much further away, probably in another room wherever he was. The experiment blinked his large, round eyes against the bright, burning light hanging above him as he regained consciousness. As the experiment tried to move around and sit up, its body hit a surface all around it in a cylinder… a hard and cold surface.

As the experiment's mind fully awoke, it instantly recognised the surface as glass. It was in a prison of glass. The experiment quickly stared around at its glass prison and the room beyond. It was a dimly lit research chamber, two galactic police enforcers standing guard on the other end of the room from the large glass capsule imprisoning the experiment, about a dozen scientists mulling and heading around the room, some looking up and their long ears drooping in some dread at the sight of the fierce mutant.

One of the two scientists at the console nearest to the experiment's prison caught its eye; a Quelte-Quanian like Jumba, but smaller and slightly rounder. The experiment's thought processing may not have quite had the supercomputer speed that Jumba had wanted his ultimate experiment's to have, but he still recognised the scientist almost at once.

_Argon!_

The experiment and Jumba's other creations had seen Argon around a few times. He was one of the few Galaxy Defence Industries employees that knew of Jumba's secret experimentation and genetic projects, and who was responsible for giving Jumba some assistance with designing his next experiment whenever Jumba needed it badly enough. Argon had always preferred to keep his distance from Jumba's experiments whenever Jumba wasn't around to keep them from attacking the nearest bystander or assistant, especially the mutated experiment in the glass prison before him.

_But what's he doing here?_ the experiment wondered to himself.

"Are you sure this will work?" the galactic enforcer scientist asked Argon.

"Yes, don't worry," the former Galaxy Defence Industries scientist replied. When Jumba's illegal genetic experimentation was exposed, Argon had agreed to give the Galactic Federation any useful information on containing Jumba's genetic experiments, in exchange for a complete pardon of his role in the genetic experimentation.

Argon explained, "A special genetic coding is encrypted into every one of the experiments' DNA; if they're completely dehydrated within under one second, they'll deactivate and shrink down into a small pod."

The galactic enforcer scientist nodded his head at this. "Alright, then let's get to work on this one, then bring the other experiments in for the same thing."

As the scientists around him began flipping switches, examining readings, charging up the power, Argon looked up at the mutated experiment as the creature awoke in recovered, and felt a small chill run down his spine at the sight of it.

Even back when this experiment was small and not such a ferocious-looking, drooling monstrosity, Argon had been more uneasy around this experiment that most of the others. Even in spite of his aversion of them, Argon had always been able to tell himself that the other experiments were not truly evil monsters and were just following their programming like an animal would its instincts. But this experiment had been something else, and not in a good way at all.

"Which one is this ugly freak anyway?" Argon was pulled out of the slight trance of dread from the experiment by the chief enforcer scientist's question.

Argon answered: "Number… 621, I think."

"_621_?! Wow! Jookiba's been _busy_!" a nearby scientist exclaimed.

Experiment 621 glared down at Argon with disdain. _Weak little coward! _621 thought hatefully as he regarded what this must mean Argon had done. _I should tear your intestines out through throat and then force them back down!_

"What about that idiot Jookiba scientist?" the lead enforcer scientist asked an officer standing near the foot of 621's glass prison.

"After Captain Gantu captured the lab and Jookiba's experiments, him and that freaky blue one gave Gantu the slip, but I doubt they'll get far before he nabs them again," the officer replied.

Those words stopped 621 dead in his tracks.

"Jumba…" 621 muttered to himself aloud as his emotions surged through and wracked his body and mind with a sea of anguish and betrayal. "You… _abandoned_ me? After everything I did for you?! After everything I sacrificed for you?!

"I was loyal to you to the end! I did _everything_ so that you would be proud of me and finally see who was really your ultimate creation and that I wasn't just another faulty, worthless old failure!" If 621 wasn't designed with such improved navigation, his head would be spinning in emotional turmoil and betrayal right now. In the corner of his small, slender black eye, one lone tear of hurt and loss of trust formed and rolled down the white ball containing 621's eye. But then 621's eye clenched with a different emotional feeling, and the tears of sadness quickly turned to rage. "_And you repay my loyalty… my devotion... everything I did to try and make you proud… BY CHOOSING A BLUE LITTLE CARBON COPY WHO'S BARELY EVEN OUT OF 'HOW TO BE A GOOD EXPERIMENT' NURSERY!?_"

Suddenly, the giant green beast in the glass prison reared its body, and unleashed a fierce roar of rage red and deep enough to burn into the most pure and innocent of souls. The sudden reaction from the creature made a lot of the mulling crowds of scientists around the facility cry out and stumble backwards in surprise and fear, some tripping over machinery and cables and falling over.

Then the mutated experiment went completely berserk, slamming its four thick, clawed fists against the glass barrier around it, roars of pure, seething hate bursting from its muzzle. At first, the Vinccivoglass held against the hateful creature's explosions of rage, but when rage that deep and burning occupied a vessel that powerful, even the Vincc's galaxy-famed barrier glass didn't take long to begin to crack and give way.

"Dang it! _Get that thing in its pod now!_" the Galactic Federation officer screamed at the top of his voice to the panicked and chaotic scientists. The scientists quickly got to work, getting up and rushing to the consoles and charging the machine up.

"_I will never forgive you for this, Jumba Jookiba_!" 621 roared at the top of his voice, the entire lab trembling from the sheer force and hate in that one outburst. "_I will hunt you and that blue parasite down and I will make you choke on your own insides as I tear 626 apart in my hands! And then I will _drag_ this universe into darkness and misery and despair; and I will turn the pure of heart into hounds of the darkness, and ravage the pure wives and girls, and pour hate and poison into the innocent and the good!_ _AND THEN EVERYONE WILL FINALLY KNOW WHO IS THE _TRUE_ ULTIMATE MONSTER IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE! Mhmhmhmhmhm…! MmhmhmhmMHMMM…! MMMHMHMHMWAHHAHAHW!_"

The bright light on the ceiling of the glass prison grew brighter and yellow like a burning flame and intensified and focused down on the raging, hateful creature below it as the experiment's insane and demented laughter ended. And as the experiment looked up at the powerful laser waiting to come firing down on him and send him into a god-known-how-long-lasting slumber within that small little pod, 621's face clenched and tightened in hate and contempt. And beneath the seething layers of rage and hatred of the last thing that came out of 621's maw before that laser finally fulfilled its objective for the experiment, one could sense just as much sadness and betrayal: "But what would you care, Jumba!? You never so much as turned an eye not blind to me back then! _Why should you now, even if I'm _destroying_ all hope and love and freedom itself in all of existence to prove myself to you!?_"

* * *

The ring of glowing, orange orbs rose above the horizon as dawn came, and the sky went from the dull, dark-green void that was night in this strange dimension to the swirling, raging sea of all kinds of colours that was day here.

All across the luscious, green, rainforest landscape, the alien squawks and croaks and barks and screeches began to start up as the alien wildlife awoke to the new day. Everywhere, all across the beautiful green landscape, all kinds of bizarre and amazing and beautiful alien calls. Except _there_, of course.

Except in that one six-mile area of the infinite otherworldly rainforest. The rest of the alien, extradimensional world was bustling with unique, exotic sounds and life. But not that place. Where the rest of the alien rainforest was filled with life and sound and activity, this six-mile area was silent as the dead of night itself, not a single chirp or croak or bark or click; not even the snap of a tree branch.

The area wasn't like the rest of the otherworldly rainforest; it wasn't a place where the alien animals and wildlife could compete and live and thrive and feed as they pleased. No. This place was the _predator_'s domain; and there wasn't a single piece of life in this dimension that didn't know that. Even the less intelligent creatures with no more than five seconds worth of memory space knew better than to dare go into the predator's domain. Nothing in the rainforest would dare. Heck, most of them would even try to stay clear from within two miles of the domain if they could get by with that.

But just at the edge of the domain, at the shallow chasm that was the boundary between the wildlife's land and the predator's land, one small animal was taking the risk. It was like a kangaroo, but its eyes yellow and its body red and an intriguing mix of mammal skin and reptilian scale. The creature looked around cautiously, its ears perked up high as they would go for a single sound that wasn't the calls of the other wildlife a mile or two away. Normally it would never dare go nearly this close to the predator's territory, but unless it wanted to starve without any month-dead wood from the twisting spires that were the trees to eat, it had no choice in the matter.

The creature did a 360-degree sweep of the area around it, searching for any activity… any signs that the predator had noticed there was a new meal so close to its territory… at all, for what seemed like hours. Nothing came, no twigs snapped, nothing rustled, nothing in the vegetation moved.

Slowly, the now-slightly less fearful kangaroo creature slowly and gently and silently lowered itself down onto all fours, reaching out with its jaws towards the small, grey old piece of shed wood lying at the very edge of the boundary chasm. The animal's jaws were no more than two inches from the wood, when the crunch of leaves and twigs made the creature snap its head in the direction of the disturbance. And the giant, menacing green beast, with its four arms and thick, deadly claws, its sharp maw, its thin black eyes in giant white balls on either side of its head… the _predator_… was the last thing the kangaroo creature ever saw.

Experiment 621 thudded on his mutated form's powerful feet back into his territory, a limb from that foolish meal in his claw as he gnawed the reddish and purple meat away with his sharp maw. Lowering his newly acquired meal from his face, 621 took the time to look around at the dense, alien rainforest around him, at the red and silver and blue and green and yellow leaves on the strangely twisting trees around him, at the ring of suns hanging in the multicoloured sky. Indeed, out of all the dimensions that 621 could have come out in after that disastrous little war with 626 and his pet half-bald Earth monkey larva, this one had to be one of the stranger and more bizarre.

_The war_…

621 remembered it very well, as though it had only been a few days and not four years ago. How he'd been activated and awoken from his three-year slumber on that little island on that backwater excuse of a planet… how he'd tracked down Jumba and 626 there and decided to fulfill his vow to take his vengeance on them for what they'd done to him… how he'd used Experiment 400 to turn all of his fellow experiments on 626 and his pet earthling… how the little earthling girl and 626 had used Experiment 299 to send 621 to this irritatingly Picasso painting of a dimension.

_626!_ 621 snarled to himself in his mind with hatred and disdain. He hated the very number of that parasitic carbon copy of an experiment more than ever. All 621 had ever wanted to do was to prove to Jumba that it was he who should be getting all the praise for his devotion and strength and superiority, not some slight enhancement who was too young to possibly even know what power or devotion were! And in return, Jumba had abandoned 621. And 626… had made a _complete fool_ out of 621! _Twice!_

Every day, first thing at dawn, last thing at night, since 626 and the little Earth girl had used 299 to cast 621 into this weirdo Picasso of a dimension, 621 had vowed to himself. He would _never_ forgive Jumba or 626 for what they had done to him… how his own _maker_ had abandoned the loyal, devoted son for a bratty parasite that would have just as easily abandoned his maker for a little extra freedom then, and all just because the blue one was slightly stronger! _Never!_

Suddenly, something pulled 621 out of his thoughts of hatred and revenge, and he snapped his large head up and sniffed the air. A scent, one which he had never smelled before, not too far away… but right at the heart of _his_ territory! He didn't know how this new stranger had managed to just show up in the middle of his territory like that without him noticing, but regardless, whatever foolish little animal of this dimension it was was going to _pay miserably_ for daring to enter the predator's domain!

Almost at once, 621 took off full-speed across his territory towards the new scent, claws raised and glinting in the light from the sun ring penetrating through the leaves, 621's maw glinting and drooling venomous saliva, his mind focused on tearing this foolish thing to shreds and teaching it that _nothing_ enters the _predator's_ domain!

621 quickly reached the source of the scent, and was less than half a heartbeat away from sinking his claws into the intruder's flesh, when he saw what it was and stopped dead in his tracks. This new arrival certainly wasn't another animal local of this weirdo dimension; that much was obvious to 621. 621 could tell at once from its appearance what this intruder was. _It was an experiment_.

The experiment sat on a log – looking strangely calm and confident and self-assured – across from 621 in the clearing the two experiments were in. "Howdy, 621," the experiment said in a calm tone to the giant mutated experiment. This new stranger experiment's voice was slightly hoarse and low, but the tone with which the experiment used it still made it seem just a little welcoming, but _not_ friendly.

621 stood and stared at the experiment sitting before him. He didn't remember ever seeing this one before. It looked a lot like Experiment 626… except instead of blue, its body was pitch-black as night with deep dark-grey patterns. And its ears were slimmer and smoother around the edges than 626's, and the tops were sharp, feline-like points instead of curves. And this new experiment's eyes were also pretty disturbing… where 626's eyes would have been black, this experiment's were a devilish wash of yellow, with two long, thin, black demonic slits, one in each eye as a pupil.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" 621 demanded, keeping his voice fierce and threatening and powerful, but the new experiment seemed unfazed by 621's threatening and mighty done.

"I'm just a Good Samaritan who noticed a wrongfully humiliated and punished fellow and thought he deserved another chance at getting his justice," the experiment replied calmly. Nearly as soon as 621 heard that, he tossed back his head in hoarse, maniacal laughter, and twitched and widened an eye. Most who weren't disturbed by that particular quality of 621 would have at least made a strong, unforgettable mental note to themselves that this one had a few screws loose. But this new experiment stranger still did not so much as blink at 621's insanity as it revealed itself.

"You really think you can understand just how wronged I was!?" 621 exclaimed, first with humour at the claim before his untrusting and hostile tone returned, shrinking himself down to his smaller, normal form. "Did Jumba make you, and then call you a failure after you did everything to impress him, and abandon you for some carbon copy rookie of a slight upgrade despite everything you'd ever do to make him proud?!"

"_Jumba_!? You think _he_ was my creator!?" the new experiment exclaimed, seeming offended at such a notion of being Jumba's experiment, but keeping his collected and civilised tone. "Even before his little epiphany, Jumba was a pathetic goofball of an evil scientist whose idea of an evil experiment was one that just gets on someone's nerves a little – no offence. _My_ creator was _far_ from that!"

"Who are you?" 621 demanded, his hostile and distrustful demeanor still unwavering.

"Well," the new experiment began to reply, "I was my maker's Experiment 666. But my fellow experiments just called me Triple-Six."

"_Whose_ experiment?" 621 demanded, inching slightly closer to attacking this 'Triple-Six' and trying to rip his heart out through his nostrils for the experiment's annoying riddles and refusal to just lift the mystery air. At that question, a thin, evil smile which matched very well with Triple-Six's sinister serpentine eyes played across his black face, before the answer finally left Triple-Six's mouth:

"_Leviathan_."

For a moment, there was complete silence between the two experiments. Then 621 threw his head back in another burst of his disturbing insane laughter. "Leviathan?!" 621 exclaimed. "Please!" 621 soon recovered and his hostile, distrustful demeanor returned. "That genetic scientist and every last experiment he ever created vanished off the face of the galaxy _eons_ ago!"

Triple-Six corrected 621, "All," he raised a claw, "but _one_," then pointed his raised claw at himself as his disturbing, devilish smile played across his face. "I have been searching for my lost father and siblings for thousands of solar cycles now," Triple-Six explained, "and I think I've finally found an old friend who can lead me to them. If you come with me and help me, we can kill two birds with one stone: _I_ get my family back and the Leviathan galactic criminal empire restored, and _you_ get your vengeance on those that wronged and disgraced you."

"And how does that work?" 621 asked, his voice's coldness and distrust now giving way to interest and intrigue as Triple-Six finally caught his attention and had 621 where he wanted him.

"Because the one that I believe knows where I can find my family is on a tiny landmass on a small planet in the gamma quadrant," Triple-Six explained. "The planet's natives know the landmass as… _Kauai_!"

* * *

Well, that's the prologue and first chapter to the story. I hope to get to work on chapter 2 as soon as I can, but it might take a while to write it and get it on with my exams coming up next week.


	2. Evan

Well, here's the second chapter of the story, where we meet Evan. It didn't take as long as I expected, but Chapter 3 still might take quite a while.

* * *

**Enemies Old and New**

Evan

_Well that is _one_ weird house!_ Tom though to himself as he reached the end of the path through the lush Hawaiian vegetation and reached the clearing where the 'house' he was told to deliver this package to stood. The house looked more like a giant red futuristic plane out of a movie than any house at all; and if it wasn't for the wooden sign spelling 4636 Nihau Street hanging loosely on oddly freshly hung ropes from the hull above the ramp leading up into the 'house', Tom probably would have thought he was delivering a package to an alien spaceship!

Tom glanced around at the luscious, thick jungle surrounding the clearing for any sign of Gavin or one of his friends that this was another false prank address set up by him. When he didn't see anything, Tom shrugged to himself and made his body head up towards the large ship-house's waiting metal ramp.

Soon, Tom was standing at the very foot of the ship-house's ramp, the large package between his hands, staring up into the vessel for anyone in sight. When Tom saw no-one, he finally called up into the ship-house, half-feeling a little bit like a fool for genuinely buying that a ship this weird could be a house, "Special delivery for Jumba Jookiba!"

Tom was almost certain that Gavin or one of his pals would jump out of the ship yelling in his face, "April fools!" when someone else half-strode half-rushed into view in the ship and down the ramp towards Tom. The guy was dressed in a sheet-white labcoat, and his entire body was bizarrely round with thick-looking, dark purple-peach skin. The guy wore a pair of large, hick sunglasses on his face, just above which peeked two tiny eyes.

The moment the guy reached Tom at the bottom of the ramp, he half-grabbed the package from Tom, gave him a "Thank you!" in a deep, Russian-like-accented voice, then rushed back up the ramp into the ship and out of sight.

Tom just stood there for a moment, then turned and began to walk away from the ship or house or whatever it was and back towards the path towards the road. _What a weird guy, living in a house that looks like _that_!_ Tom thought to himself. That guy's purple skin looked really weird and thick too. And if Tom didn't know better, he could have sworn that as well as the two tiny eyes peeking above the guy's sunglasses, Tom could also have just made out a second pair of bigger ones hidden behind the sunglasses' dark lenses…

Throwing off the sunglasses that had stopped that Earth mailboy from noticing his second pair of eyes and realising he was not human, Jumba rushed through the ship with the large package in his beefy purple hands to the lab, and plopped himself down at his desk in his chair and set the large parcel on the desk before him. Jumba quickly tore through the package wrapping to the cardboard box inside, and he almost carefully put two hands to either side of the box's lid and slid it off, and stared inside at the delivery within.

Jumba had to say, even for a device made of the Vincc's alloy – one of their many alloys well-known across the galaxy for its strength and resilience – the object within the package box was in remarkably good condition, considering how long it must have been buried in that decaying tomb on a planet filled with as many forms and means of rust and decay as Earth. Any paint that had been on the device had clearly long ago peeled and faded away, and rust had obviously made many attempts over the millennia to take hold upon the metal of the device, but rust had failed in all of those many missions, and the object was still as smooth and sharp as it had ever been.

Carefully reaching into the box, Jumba slid his hands over the device and lifted it up to examine it more carefully. It was like a giant M590 pistol grip BB gun, but slightly slicker and more streamlined. Where the trigger would have been on an Earth gun, on the device there was instead a round hole, an old, glass, empty DNA sample capsule still inserted in. And perfectly inserted into the muzzle was a slightly larger but equally ancient glass cylinder; the kind which is part of syringes or perhaps some gigantic tranquiliser dart and contains the biological agent.

All four of Jumba's eyes carefully scanned the gun-like device from the muzzle to the butt-end for what he was looking for that would confirm this was indeed what Jumba had wanted. It was at the butt-end of the gun-like object that Jumba found the small symbol: a serpent, its body coiled into an eight-shape, its tail in its jaws. The symbol of the _Leviathan_.

Jumba remembered the stories about Leviathan, and his ancient criminal empire and his genetic experiment army, that his father would tell him when he was a child back on Quelte-Quan. How the evil genetics scientist that the galaxy today knows by the title of Leviathan had created an army of 900 ruthless, powerful and nearly invincible genetic experiments great enough to conquer three galaxies and raise a massive criminal empire. Heck, those stories were actually what had inspired Jumba to become an evil genius when he grew up… to create a monster destructive and powerful and invincible enough to give him an immortal legacy in the history of the universe at the side of Leviathan's, as the greatest evil scientist and the creator of the most powerful and destructive creaturessince the time of the Leviathan empire that the universe had seen!

Jumba knew the history of Leviathan's criminal empire and the Leviathan experiments like the back of his hand from all those stories when he was growing up. He'd never expected to actually see one of the lost Leviathan weapons, let alone _hold it in his hands_… but after Jumba had seen that Earth newspaper article about a newly unearthed tomb in Qatar and bizarre finds inside, he recognised the symbol on the tomb door in the picture at once; and after how that Leviathan had inspired him all of his life, Jumba just _had_ to be able to get to see just _one_ of the lost creations of his idol!

Jumba examined the Leviathan device in his hands, wondering to himself what it did. Was it a planet-obliterating superblaster? Perhaps for sampling DNA from exotic beasts and predators for creating new genetic experiments? Maybe a device which develops powerful new deadly or evil-inducing chemicals and drugs?

Jumba was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts about the Leviathan device when Nani's voice suddenly called from the ship entrance, "Jumba! Dinner!"

"Will be there now!" Jumba called back. He quickly took the Leviathan device in his hands, and found an empty storage container to place it inside so Pleakley wouldn't find it just lying around and probably throw it away as junk. Jumba, Lilo and Stitch didn't want to leave things lying around when Pleakley cleaned, not after he almost threw Experiment 607's pod out three years back when he was cleaning and getting the decorations up. Sealing the storage space and the device safe inside, Jumba then headed off towards the ramp to go get lunch. Nani could get pretty determined to get Jumba to the table when she'd gone to all the work of cooking and preparing the food herself, so Jumba decided it was best to just go and get the food and begin studying the Leviathan device after.

Once Jumba got to the ramp, where Nani was waiting for him, she asked him, "Have you seen Lilo or Stitch? I can't find them anywhere." Jumba thought to himself for a moment, then remembered where Lilo had told him she and Stitch were going.

"Ah, yes! New Earth neighbour from England has moved in on island. Little girl and 626 went down to greet new neighbour," Jumba explained, before heading off down the ramp and towards the house, smelling the sweet dinner on the air. Jumba had to admit that despite his original disgust at the notion of having to chew and swallow his nutrients instead of just absorb them through the skin, he had actually begun to take a liking to Earth food.

* * *

Evan sat silently in the clearing at the clifftop to himself, staring at the crystal oceans before him stretching to the horizon, the sky a beautiful red and purple in the evening, Evan's mop of dark hair blowing back slightly in the beautiful breeze that tickled his pale skin. He had seen a lot of things and been to a lot of places in the past, but he had to admit that this exotic little island had to be one of the prettiest, plus the locals that he'd already met and gotten to know so far had all seemed really nice. Apart from that Myrtle girl obviously… she'd seemed like nothing short of a bully and a bratty little snob.

Suddenly, a crunch of twigs from the thick forest of Hawaiian vegetation behind Evan beyond the clearing pulled him out of his thoughts about this new place, and he quickly snapped his head round, making the 12-year-old girl and the blue, koala-like creature he found behind him jump back slightly.

Evan just sat there, staring with a mix of just a little suspicion and curiosity between Lilo and Stitch for what seemed like hours, before Lilo finally spoke.

"Um… hi," Lilo said to Evan. Evan gave a small, shy "hi" back.

"I'm Lilo, and this is my dog, Stitch," Lilo introduced herself and Stitch. "We heard you'd moved in and we wanted to say hello and welcome you to the island."

"Nice to meet you both," Evan said quietly, giving a small smile. Lilo noted to herself, this guy seemed like the more shy type about making friends with others. Stitch just silently eyed Evan suspiciously as he quietly sniffed his scent. He looked and smelled normal, but… his scent somehow just smelled somehow _different_…almost _fake_…

"So, um…" Lilo nervously began to try to say something to Evan. Evan gave her a polite and patient and slightly more confident, "Yes?"

"Well, at me and Stitch's house, we're having a movie night later tonight, and I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and join us…" Lilo explained, seeming more shy and nervous than she normally was when meeting a new friend.

Evan seemed to silently think to himself about that for a while, before he finally looked up at Lilo and said with a small smile, "I'd like that. So when does it start?"

"It'll be in about an hour," Lilo replied, "but if you want, you can come over right now. My big sister won't mind, and neither will Stitch. Right, Stitch?" Lilo turned to Stitch for him to say yes, but he didn't seem to notice. He was just squinting his eyes hard at Evan and sniffing the air as he tried to put his finger on how Evan was different. "Stitch?"

"Hm?" Stitch quickly snapped out of his focus and looked up at Lilo, then gave an, "Oh! Ih."

"It's alright, thanks," Evan replied quietly but more warmly. "I really should go tell my father first. He can get upset really easily when I don't tell him where I'm going before I do. So your house is that one with the funny saucer thing on top down near Nihau Road?"

"Yep, that's the one," Lilo confirmed. "So, we'll see you there later then. I'd love to stick around, but my sister can be pretty strict about me getting back late."

"No problem," Evan said friendlily, smiling at Lilo. "My dad's a lot like that too." Lilo warmly smiled back at that.

"We'll see you later, then," Lilo said, before turning and heading back the way she came. Stitch hung back for a moment, eyeing Evan suspiciously and uncertainly as the boy sat and watched the Hawaiian sunset, his back to Stitch again. This Evan boy seemed normal, but there was _something_ underneath that, something different… Stitch thought he nearly had his finger on it, when Lilo called him to come on. Stitch turned, gave one last suspicious glance back at Evan. Then he went off after Lilo and he was gone too. Evan was alone again at the cliff.

Evan sat silent again, staring out to the horizon from the cliff, deep back in thought. _That Lilo girl seemed really nice, and Stitch didn't seem really bad at all_, Evan thought. But still, he didn't want to get close to anyone at all on this island too fast… for him, that rarely ended well, plus he didn't often stay in the same place for long.

A crunch of vegetation behind Evan pulled him out of his thoughts, and the boy quickly snapped his head around, alert, looking and listening around at the Hawaiian vegetation behind him on the cliff for whoever or _whatever_ had made the sound.

For what seemed like ages, Evan kept looking and listening, eyes squinting, ears clear. But there wasn't so much as the snap of a leaf. There was noth-

_Wait a minute!_

A smell… a _scent_ which Evan could just pick out. He quickly took in the scent, then got up and began scanning all around at the vegetation to see his hidden company, and began processing the smell and trying to recognise it. Something about the scent seemed familiar to Evan. He'd definitely smelled it before… _a long time ago_…

The moment Evan managed to put his finger on whose scent it was was when a low and hoarse voice called out from within the vegetation… a voice that Evan had spent years upon years trying to avoid and escape… a voice that Evan hadn't heard in a _long_ time and had hoped to _never_ hear again.

"_Hello, partner_."

As it hit him just who it was, Evan's scan with his eyes turned into a glare, and his body went into a stance as his hands curled into tight fists of bitterness and loathing, his small and shy exterior giving way to a fierce and defiant and loathing demeanor.

"You might as well come out, you little _psychopath_!" Evan snarled at his unseen company. "_I know it's you!_" A moment later, there was rustling and crunching within the vegetation, moving towards Evan and getting closer, until the pitch-black creature came out from its camouflage within the shade of the vegetation into full view.

"_Triple-Six!_" Evan growled bitterly at the experiment before him. Triple-Six just gave his thin, eerie, devilish smile in response.

"You know," Triple-Six said as he began to slowly move up towards Evan as the boy glared bitterly and silently at the experiment, "before I killed that guy on Moonplog IX, when he told me the name of the old enemy of his I could go to for answers on finding father, even after I saw the guy's old enemy was using a _Quelte-Quanian_ hologram as a fake guardian passing off as his dad, I thought, 'Impossible! _It can't be_!?'"

Slowly, Triple-Six walked right up to just a foot before Evan, and his yellow, serpentine eyes widened and his thin, devilish smile widened, into a dark, disturbing, wide, jagged grin just as disturbing as the experiment's devilish smile. "But it _is_! It's _you_…!"

For a brief moment, Evan just stood there still and silent, glaring down Triple-Six with bitter disdain. Then, in a flash, Evan grabbed the black demonic experiment by the fur with both hands, and in a heartbeat, Evan had Triple-Six tightly slammed and pinned against a nearby pine tree's trunk, the disdain and ferocity in Evan's glare now multiplied tenfold.

"_What the hell are you doing here?!_" Evan snarled fiercely into the face of the demonic experiment that was his former old partner. Most would at least be slightly more timid and edgy when someone like Evan was like this, but not Triple-Six. Where others would stutter their reply to Evan's question nervously, Triple-Six just tossed his head back in a low, deep, chilling laugh.

"Relax, I'm only here for one thing from you, _partner_," Triple-Six said in his disturbingly calm and collected tone.

"_What?!_" Evan hissed.

"The Tomb. Where is it?" Triple-Six demanded calmly.

For a brief moment, there was silence between the two, before Evan gave a small laugh of shock and loathing. "So you're _still_ on that wild goose chase?!" Evan exclaimed.

"I now have a hot trail," Triple-Six proclaimed.

"You mean like you had a hot trail 3,000 years ago!?" Evan retorted.

"Where is the Tomb?" Triple-Six demanded.

"_I don't know!_" Evan snapped. "And I don't _care_. I don't want _anything_ to do with _you_, or _Leviathan_, or our '_siblings_' anymore!"

"Come now, partner!" Triple-Six piped, still completely calm and collected. "Don't you want it to be like the good old days again, when we were in charge of the three galaxies? You and me having whatever planet we wanted get stripped and pillaged as we sat back and enjoyed it like a show? The men and children fighting each other tooth and nail in arenas for us while the wives and girls were made to serve us and our siblings in _other ways_…?"

"I try to _forget_ those days!" Evan spat loathingly. "I am _not_ that _monster_ anymore! Now get off this planet and don't _ever_ come anywhere near me again!" Triple-Six's devilish smile faded. His old partner here clearly would not be rejoining the fold.

For what seemed like ages, there was silence as the two ex-partners stared each other down, until finally, Triple-Six gave a calm but disappointed, "Alright. I'll go. Clearly I'm not going to get jack squat from you, so I'll just have to go to Plan B!"

Evan tore his hands off of Triple-Six's body and snarled, "_Good_." Evan was beginning to turn to head off, away from this evil little sociopath that was a dark and taunting reminder of his twisted and terrible past, never looking back, but Triple-Six wasn't finished there.

"I should warn you though, _partner_," Triple-Six sneered. "That little Earth girl and the blue experiment with her? I _really_ wouldn't get too close to either of them or any of those other muttonheads in their ohana, considering they won't be for this world for much longer!" A cold, icy dagger stabbed at Evan's heart and he froze in place at that. He whipped back around to face the calm, evil, self-assured creature before him.

"What are you talking about?!" Evan demanded angrily. But he already mostly knew what Triple-Six's plans for those two and their family and friends were, long before the answer to Evan's question left Triple-Six's mouth.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill them _myself_!" Triple-Six explained. "I do need that idiot Jookiba scientist from my plan. But, I have a new colleague who has, as they say, a couple bones to pick with the scientist, the little girl and the experiment; and who intends to come down to this tiny island on this grubby little planet in twenty hours, and carry out that intention… _brutally!_" Triple-Six's mouth curled into his wide-eyed, evil, demonic, jagged grin at that notion, as Evan stood and stared as he realised what this meant. But the wave of shock that had caught Evan square at this quickly turned to fierce defiance and refusal to let that happen. Sure, he didn't really even know that lot, but there was _no_ way he was going to just stand by and let Triple-Six have them destroyed like that!

"_No_!" Evan snarled fiercely at Triple-Six, his fierce and defensive attitude returning. "I don't know what you or your '_colleague_' want with them, but I am _not_ going to stand by while your friend tears them to shreds!" Triple-Six remained completely collected and unfazed.

"Fine," Triple-Six replied flatly. "But I doubt you'll be able to stop my colleague from destroying that little family without a price. You see, that family have dealt with threats to this planet before, whatever ones they find." Triple-Six's dark, devilish smile formed. "You help them, you _will_, be it on my side or theirs, fall back into this world! Are you _sure_ you can actually bring yourself to run back into this world like that, after _4,000 solar cycles_ trying to stay out…?"

Dozens of emotions and uncertainties – guilt, self-loathing, fear, confusion – all surged through and wracked Evan at once, as he struggled to bring himself to decide what to do. One thing he knew was that he _couldn't_ just stand by as Lilo and her family got _torn_ to shreds! No, he _wouldn't_! But… could he _really_ bring himself to go running back into this world _now_, to declare that all of the running and hiding and _everything_ he had done in the last 4,000 years had all been meaningless…?!

Unnoticed to the torn Evan, Triple-Six gave the thin, devilish smile at the boy's anguish for a moment; then he slinked off into the shadows in the vegetation, and the evil experiment was gone. Evan collapsed to his knees on the ground, his head clutched in his hands, his eardrums threatening to burst as the two big parts of his mind screamed at him. One part of Evan's mind yelled that he was a murderer if he chose his own hide over a sweet, innocent family. The other part screamed at him to make all those millennia of hiding and running count, that a bunch he didn't really even know were not worth just abandoning all those millennia of hiding and running! And as Evan's emotional anguish and turmoil continued, a lone tear at the rip between the fateful and terrible choice rolled from Evan's eye down his face, and the boy could only say one thing:

"_What do I do_?!"

* * *

And that's Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it; please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!


	3. The Choice

Y Here's Chapter 3 of the story.

P.S. I forgot to mention in the first chapter, as will become apparent later on in the story, I'm one of those guys who prefers to consider the _Stitch!_ anime AU and therefore this story will not at all follow the anime continuity.

* * *

**Enemies Old and New**

The Choice

"Is _incredible_!" Jumba exclaimed, quietly so as to not disturb everyone else watching the new 2009 _War of the Worlds_ remake. Jumba stared in wide-eyed fascination at the massive, mechanical tripod weapons, all kinds of ideas for planet-conquering superweapons and new genetic experiments surging through his mind, while Pleakley sitting beside him on the couch just groaned and winced away a bit in repulse whenever the tripods disintegrated or drained a victim dry.

Jumba and Pleakley sat to the far end of the couch, while Nani sat at the other end, and Lilo sat in the middle beside Stitch with Angel. Ever since they'd rescued Angel and the other experiments Gantu had captured about four years back, Stitch had begun spending quite a lot of time with her. At first Lilo was a little jealous that it would probably mean that Stitch would be spending a lot less time with her, but Angel hadn't wanted her and Stitch's relationship to get between Stitch and Lilo, so now Stitch was trying to spend more or less equal time between Lilo and Angel.

As everyone sat and watched the film, Lilo glanced over to the closed, waiting front door in the hallway, wondering to herself: _When's Evan coming?_ She really hoped that Evan would get here soon; she hadn't even wanted to start the movie without him, but eventually Nani had decided that it was getting too late and they'd just have to hope it wasn't too much longer before Evan arrived.

The ohana were in the middle of one of the movie's tenser scenes, and so everyone nearly jumped in surprise when the _ding-dong_ of the house's doorbell sounded from by the front door.

"I'll go get it," Lilo said, before jumping up off the couch and running off and up to the front door. Lilo grabbed and turned the door handle, and turned to see who their visitor was. And there, in the doorway in the pale moonlight from outside, stood Evan Dwight.

"Oh hi, Evan!" Lilo greeted him enthusiastically. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

"Yeah, sorry I'm so late," Evan apologised in his shy, quiet and distant voice. "I've had a lot of things on my plate today."

"No problem," Lilo said. "Come on in and I'll introduce you to the ohana!"

"Ohana?" Evan questioned.

"My family," Lilo explained. Lilo then brought Evan in to the living room and introduced him to everyone, Jumba quickly snapping on his sunglasses to cover his extra eyes and Pleakley his wig to hide his alien head as Evan came in.

"Everyone, this is Evan!" Lilo announced as Evan stood beside her and seeming to shy back slightly as his fake shy exterior showed itself.

"Hello, nice to be meeting you…" Jumba half-said, caught up in the movie.

"Aloha!"

"Pleased to see you."

Everyone greeted and introduced themselves to Evan, except Stitch and Angel, who just began to eye and sniff him suspiciously and uncertainly as Stitch had done earlier, as Lilo offered him a spot at the end of couch with her. Angel and Stitch just couldn't shake the feeling that there was _something_ off about this guy's normal, shy, human exterior! After what seemed like ages, as the movie went on and everyone else sat and watched, Angel decided to just let whatever it was go and got Stitch to do the same, though he still kept an eye on Evan whenever the latter didn't seem to be looking.

Evan silently turned and scanned his eyes over the ohana sitting on the couch with him, and he quickly saw that Triple-Six had been right that these people had faced the extraterrestrial before. He could see through the disguises of the two at the other end of the couch that one of them was from Plorgonar, the other from Quelte-Quan, and the two 'dogs' sitting by Lilo were definitely genetic experiments.

_But all of them seem like such nice people!_ The selfless part of Evan's mind shouted at him. _You can't just stand aside and let Triple-Six have these people slaughtered like that!_ Evan silently clutched a hand to his head and screwed his eyes tight as his dilemma returned and began to wrack his mind full-scale. _I did horrible things when I was that monster with Leviathan, but I ran away from him and Triple-Six because I wanted nothing to do with that _thing_ I was again. But how would knowing these people are going to die and doing nothing about it not be a leap closer to becoming that monster again?!_

Different parts of Evan's mind shouted at him to either leave this ohana to their fate and save himself from falling back into the world of Leviathan, or to save these people and prove that he is not that monster anymore, while the _War of the Worlds_ movie progressed, until the movie finally reached a scene near the end which caught Evan's attention and made him look up and watch. From what little of the movie Evan had managed to pick out as his mind focused more on his terrible dilemma, the lead character had been torn between going back to save his girlfriend and confronting his past fears, or saving himself from the invaders, and had chosen the former option. But now, Evan found himself leaning forward and watching the end scene of the movie.

"_But Ace, why did you come back and go up against those monsters_?"

"_Believe me, I didn't want to have to face up to those monsters again after what I did that helped them; I just wanted to keep running and hiding from what I'd done. But you made me realise something. I couldn't keep fleeing and looking away from my actions; sooner or later I would, one way or another, have to stop running, turn around, and face up to what I had done_!"

Evan's head tilted down so his face was facing down towards the floor as the boy went deep into thought and took the movie character's message in: '_I couldn't keep fleeing; sooner or later I had to stop running, turn around, and face up to what I had done_.' In all of Evan's 4,000 years of hiding and staying out of the world of Leviathan, he had never truly thought to himself how long it would last before he fell back in. But Evan could picture that while he probably would have hoped he would stay out of that world for a long time, he could never have pictured and truthfully hoped it would be _forever_. Plus, now that Evan thought about it, at least if he gave in and went back into that world this way, then he could save someone from the very monsters that he himself had once pillaged and butchered alongside, and not be a selfish little coward and one step less far away from the monster he hoped to never become again…

_But Triple-Six said himself that these people have fought alien threats and enemies before!_ A small part of Evan's mind yelled out at him. _Maybe they'll be able to defend themselves against Triple-Six without your help, and you can have another few centuries free of Leviathan and Triple-Six!_

But a larger, more noble part of Evan's mind called out: _But you're forgetting that when Triple-Six recruits someone as a partner, it's someone deadly, powerful and ruthless. Indeed, this ohana may survive and defeat the threat, but if it's someone powerful enough they could just as easily fall and die. And if you choose to stand by and let these people die like that just so you can get a few extra years off, then how will you _ever_ be able to tell yourself that you are any better than the very monsters that you are trying to escape from?!_

And Evan agreed with the brave, noble part of his mind. The cowardly piece of Evan's mind cried out one last time for Evan to leave this ohana to their fate if it meant another few centuries of freedom from Leviathan. But Evan's selfless part of his mind was much stronger now, and Evan quickly cast away that cowardly, selfish little piece of his mind.

The choice was made.

The _War of the Worlds_ movie ended and the screen faded to black, and it wasn't a second later than when the first of the white credits began to peek and move up the screen from the bottom that Evan spoke up to everyone.

"Um… guys?" Everyone present turned to Evan to hear what he had to say. "I, uh… I have an uncle who lives on Niihau, and he would really like to see some of the folks over here that I've gotten to know…" Evan lied. "I know this is quite short of notice, but uh, would you guys like to come with me over to Niihau for the day tomorrow to meet him?"

Lilo seemed pretty enthusiastic about that, but Nani, Angel and Stitch were less sure, and Pleakley seemed to give one gulp and shudder wide-eyed at the mere thought of the Forbidden Island; Pleakley hadn't wanted to go near Niihau again after what happened with Splodyhead the last time he was there.

Jumba, meanwhile, just gave a saddened sigh to himself that he wouldn't be having nearly as much more time tomorrow to continue studying that Leviathan device. Sure, that thing three years back just before the Leroy incident, when he got his old lab back but found himself lonely without the ohana, had taught Jumba that ohana was really important and more important than his evil genius work, but that didn't mean that Jumba's work wasn't relevant at all anymore.

Soon, the ohana agreed on the trip and Lilo said, "We'd love to go visit your uncle with you, Evan."

"Thanks," Evan gave that shy, small smile to the ohana, and looked at his watch and said, "I'd love to stay some more with you guys, but it's getting late and my dad can get pretty strict about me being back home on time, but it was lovely meeting you all!"

"It was nice to see you too, Evan," Lilo replied warmly, and Nani backed her up; "It was a pleasure to meet you, Evan." Evan gave the shy little smile again, then gave an "I'll see you guys tomorrow, then," then headed to the front door and left.

Evan took about eighty steps down the empty road from the ohana's house in the bright, pale wash of moonlight over the island, before stopping near Nihau Road. Evan glanced back over his shoulder up the road behind him in the direction of the house, then down at the empty Nihau Road before him to ensure that no-one would see him. Then, Evan pulled the handheld intergalactic communicator out of his trouser pocket, activated a contact on a secure private line and held the communicator to his face, waiting for the contact to pick up.

After what seemed like a good couple hours, a humanoid alien, with small blue eyes sagging with sleep and a dark-yellow, turtle-like head, appeared on the communicator's small, round screen, and gave a low, sleepy "Hello…?"

"Evening, Ardro," Evan greeted the turtle-like friend. "Sorry to disturb you, but I have just a couple more favours to ask of you."

The turtle alien, Ardro, gave a tired moan at that. "_More_ favours? Really, when are you going to start returning them?"

Evan retorted, "Hey, I already did you a _lot_ more favours than I've already asked of you, back on Gemini XX!" Ardro gave a long sigh of defeat at Evan's retortion.

"What is it you want?" Ardro asked.

Evan explained, "Well, me and a bunch of Earth locals are going to need to lay low tomorrow for about twenty-four hours give or take, on a tiny landmass here called Niihau. Look it up." Evan then waited a couple minute while Ardro traced and located the Niihau island on Earth, until Ardro finally looked back up in the communicator screen at Evan for Evan to ask the favours.

"I'm going to need you to get that island as best cloaked and equipped with as much hidden protection as you can get," Evan explained, "plus I'll need five or eight fake invitations to Niihau and another Quelte-Quan robotic hologram."

"Another hologram? Like the one you're using on that planet to pass off as your dad to the natives?" Ardro noted.

"Yep, that's the one," Evan confirmed to Ardro. "But this hologram will instead need to be an older, different-looking human. You think you can do that for me?" For a few seconds, there was silence between Evan and Ardro. Then Ardro gave a sigh of exhaustion.

"Yes, I think I can pull that off," Ardro resigned himself. "But I don't want you asking me for any more favours after this! The cops already have their suspicions I'm aiding and supplying a criminal, and if they find out that it's _you_ of all the fugitives and criminals in the galaxy, I could get thrown onto a desert asteroid _for life_, for _knowing_ you alone!"

"Deal," Evan complied with Ardro's request. "But it needs to all be finished by tomorrow morning! I'll see you later, Ardro." And with that, Evan hung up the connection, slipped the galactic communicator back into his pocket, and pressed on, thoughts about what would happen now he'd gone back into the world with Leviathan and Triple-Six swimming through his mind for every step of the long way back to his house.

* * *

Ardro closed the deactivated galactic communicator and placed it upon his bedside desk. For a while, the turtle-like alien just sat at the foot of his bed in thought. Then, slowly the alien's face formed a wide, dark, devilish smile, and his eyes washed from their usual blue to a demonic yellow with black slits for pupils.

The alien spoke to himself, but the voice that emerged from his mouth was too hoarse and low to be Ardro's. "So, _partner_, you chose J-621's nemeses over your so-called 'freedom' from me and father…"

The creature that was Triple-Six in Ardro's form called back to the dark doorway behind him at the other end of Ardro's bedroom, "621! Slight change of plan. Tomorrow the family plan to temporarily relocate to a restricted neighbouring Earth island known as Niihau; it seems we will have to speed up your upgrades and get you Earth early to intercept them." The hum and buzz of electricity and machinery, along with occasional white flashes and sparks, burst from beyond the doorway, and a voice from through the doorway called out in reply. The voice was warped and switching between a high, shrill voice and a deep, guttural, buzzing noise of a voice.

"Excellent! I get to show Jumba and 626 who is _truly_ the superior experiment even sooner, and pull out 626's heart as Jumba _watches_!" A thin, devilish smile of admiration curled on the face of Ardro that Triple-Six was wearing, the evil Leviathan experiment admiring 621's savagery and bloodlust. Indeed, most of Jookiba's 'evil genius' experiments Triple-Six had found petty and unimpressive, but his new colleague here was quite an exception.

Ardro's head snapped back, his mouth wide open and a gaping hole; and a stream of thick smoke black as night itself seeped out of the gaping, wide mouth and condensed into a growing, floating black cloud in the air, the demonic wash of yellow fading from Ardro's eyes and the sky blue returning as Triple-Six left Ardro's body. The moment the last of the blackness had left Ardro's body, the turtle-like alien's body slumped to the ground, unmoving and wide-eyed. Two demonic-yellow serpentine eyes opened in the thick cloud of blackness, and the dark cloud then moved down to the floor and began to condense and shape and solidify back into Triple-Six's natural form.

Triple-Six turned and glanced down at the catatonic Ardro to admire his handiwork. When Triple-Six possessed Ardro's body and locked his mind away, it had taken a while to complete it, but eventually Triple-Six's brutality and torment and how he had stretched and flayed and snapped Ardro's mind had finally left the turtle-like alien a drooling, catatonic mess.

Glancing over at the large galactic map computer screen across Ardro's room from him, Triple-Six silently moved up towards the screen, and with the pushes of a couple buttons, a large image of Lilo, Stitch and the ohana slinked up. And as Triple-Six stood and stared at the image, a jagged, malicious grin spread across his face.

"Oh, you, my friends, are in for a _big surprise_…!"

* * *

And that's Chapter 3. Please review and tell me how you like it so far. Also a big thank you to Ngrey651 for his review of the first two chapters.

P.S. You'll notice that in this chapter, when Triple-Six was referring to 621 in the third person, he called him J-621. That is not a spelling error; it's because since 621 is part of Jumba's series of experiments whereas Triple-Six is part of Leviathan's, Triple-Six calls 621 by part of Jumba's initials and his number to differentiate Jumba's Experiment 621 from Leviathan's 621st experiment.


	4. We Need to Talk

**Enemies Old and New**

We Need to Talk

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!_

Lilo reached over and turned off the alarm clock, then yawned and stretched, throwing the sheet off herself and sitting up on her bed as she awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Not nine seconds later, nearly as though she had sensed Lilo wake up, Nani's voice called from downstairs, "Lilo! Breakfast! You better get it quick if you want to finish it in time for the trip to Niihau!" _Niihau!_ Lilo remembered as she fully woke up, then rushed to grab her clothes and get dressed.

* * *

Jumba scanned and poured through the piles of test results and readouts from the scans and analyses of the large, blaster-like Leviathan device, wide-eyed and hardly able to believe what he was reading. It was _incredible_! Jumba had to confess that he had thought several times, especially when he was working on the 6-series experiments and his ultimate experiment project, about creating a genetic experiment series which carried out functions similar to this, but they certainly would never have been as powerful nor advanced as _this_!

When the ancient Leviathan device had first arrived yesterday, Jumba had thought it long deactivated and probably even powerless; it wasn't until just this morning he had found out otherwise. Jumba had gotten up much earlier than everyone else this morning to continue his work, and there, in his lab aboard the ship, he had found the Leviathan device sitting on his desk of equipment and old inventions; long, metallic tendrils emerging from it and coiling and wrapping around and downloading data from Jumba's experiment database, like something out of an Earth sci-fi horror movie Jumba had once seen.

Speaking of the Leviathan device…

Jumba briefly took a break from pouring through the scan results and readouts to glance over at the glass port to the ship's maximum-security storage vault, and at the device sitting still and silent inside the glass port, then went back to the scans and analyses. From the banks of readouts and information and results before his eyes, he saw only two possibilities: either Pleakley had been cleaning the ship lab's systems and scanners with intergalactic-system-scrambling borax fluid again… or this device really did do what Jumba thought it did… _it really was an_-

"Jumba! It's time to go!"

Jumba jumped back slightly as Nani's call from outside snapped Jumba's mind out of its state of deep thought, his head banging against a metal beam on the ship ceiling in his jump and causing Jumba to groan and clutch his head in pain.

"Am coming!" Jumba half-called, half-groaned, before shedding his lab coat and snapping on his sunglasses and his Hawaiian shirt; and heading out down the ship's ramp, and across the clearing among the lush Hawaiian vegetation, towards the front of the house where everyone else would be waiting to go.

As Jumba emerged down the steps and towards the front of the house, he instantly spotted the large old Dodge Ram Van that Nani had bought a couple years back thanks to a money raise from work when the dune buggy was broken down, and everyone beginning to pile in as Nani tried to get everyone to seat themselves in an orderly fashion. As Lilo and Stitch began to pile in while Nani tried to get them to get seated and stay calm, orderly and quiet; Pleakley just stood to himself right beside one of the car's open back doors, his eye wider and rounder than ever, his body a paler green than usual and quaking and trembling with fear, looking scared out of his wits.

"Am assuming one-eyed noodle is suffering dread and phobic emotions from previous time on forbidden Earth island with Experiment 619?" Jumba noted as he reached the van and headed up to Pleakley. Pleakley abruptly jumped round to face Jumba at that, having no doubt failed in his fear and dread to notice Jumba before now, then tried to put up a fake mask of calm and happiness.

Pleakley said in a quick, panicked and fast-paced voice, trying to assure himself more than Jumba, which absurdly reminded Jumba of Experiment 020, "Dread and phobia? Why would I be feeling scared of the Forbidden Island? Because of the curse of the Forbidden Island? But it turned out there was no curse and that there's no such thing as curses, and the Forbidden Island's just restricted, and that it was a coincidence we got ambushed and stranded by that plasma-spitting evil little monster!"

Jumba just shrugged and climbed into the far back seat of the van, pulling Pleakley in to right beside him, while Nani finally managed to get everyone in the van and under control, and got in behind the wheel and drove it off.

It was a good few minutes before they finally reached Evan's home; it was towards the centre of the island, outside of Kokaua Town. As the van pulled up outside the house and Lilo saw it outside the side view window, for a second she thought she was looking at the old abandoned house where Spooky lived. But she then saw that the house before her was quite a bit smaller than Spooky's and looked less ruined and run down.

Lilo's hand was only on the door handle, ready to open the van door so she could go out up to the house and call Evan, when on cue, as if he had sensed the ohana's arrival, Evan came bursting out the front door and dashing up the dirt path towards the van fast as an Olympic runner, thick beads of sweaty panic rolled down his skin and his face fixed into a strange expression of worry and nervousness which sent puzzle and concern into Lilo's face as Evan slowed to a stop just outside of the van a couple feet away from her window.

"Got the invitations!" Evan proclaimed, panting a lot less than one would expect a boy who had just given a burst of speed like that to.

"Cool!" Lilo replied. "Come on, get in!" At once, Lilo opened her side door from Evan, then budged up in the seat slightly to make room for him. Evan climbed in right beside Lilo and pulled the door shut, and Nani started the engine back up after several tries and drove the van off back down the dirt road towards the ports.

Throughout the drive, Evan just sat to himself, his head leaning against the side window and watching the Hawaiian vegetation roll by and begin to thin as they got closer to Kokaua Town, the boy deep in thought about what he was going to do next.

He could now keep the ohana protected from Triple-Six's 'colleague' or whatever on Niihau and disguise the whole thing as a trip to an uncle of his, but then what? He doubted that this nemesis of the ohana would just go away after a few hours of searching, and he'd have to get them to stay on that island for a while. Evan doubted that he'd be able to get them to stay on that island for that long, especially since they were only expecting a visit for the day today, and still tell them that it was just so they could see his uncle. So _how_ was he going to keep them out of harm's way?

Unless… unless he told them the truth, about Triple-Six and who he really was…

_No, bad idea; _God_ knows what could come out of it!_ one part of Evan's mind exclaimed at him. But another part reminded Evan: _Keeping secrets this big in times like _this_ have never saved anyone before! Before Triple-Six turned up and this ohana weren't in danger from his colleague it was fine, but now you need to get them out of harm's way if you truly want to be better than the very monsters you are trying to defeat! You need… to tell… the _truth_!_

And as Evan silently thought it over; how he had taken it as a _duty_ to get these people away from Triple-Six's forces' wrath… how if he was going to ever truly overcome and move on from the monsters and demons of his past, he had to prove he _really wasn't_ that murderous monster anymore… how _he_ had brought this down upon this family in the first place by choosing to flee and run from his demons all those years ago rather than face up to them and end the menace of his evil ex-partner once and for all with just one stab of that sword…

As Evan pushed himself on through these thoughts and memories, he realised that the more brave and noble part of his mind was _right_! Lying to these people and keeping them in the dark would save them from _nothing_; eventually they'd try to leave the safety of Niihau and then they'd be on this nemesis' radar! _Evan had to tell them the truth_. And as Evan brought himself to see this and just what he had to do, he found himself sitting up, tensing his body and taking in a deep breath as he prepared to do what he had to.

"Guys?"

"What is it, Evan?" Lilo and everyone else in the van took their attention off whatever previous thoughts or conversations they were in and turned to the boy sitting in the mid-seats, ears up and listening ready for what Evan had to say. And Evan drew up his strength and turned to face the ohana.

"There's something I need to tell you," Evan explained. "I said we were going to Niihau to see my uncle right?" Everyone nodded, part of them all suspecting from Evan's face and his tone of voice what Evan was going to say about that before the words left Evan's mouth. "I was _lying_. Actually, there's a _lot_ about myself that I've left out!"

Everyone's faces began to grow concerned and serious as they began to realise what Evan was saying, everyone except Nani who was busy at the wheel beginning to slightly mill around Evan, all of them seeing that this was something serious. Evan gave out a long, low sigh, took one moment readying himself, then began to explain.

"I'm not who you think I am… I'm not even _human_! I'm-"

_CRASH!_

Everyone was caught off-guard when they jerked to the side hard, Evan's body flattening against his side door, as something powerful slammed full-force into the other side of the van and sent it hurtling in the opposite direction.

For a second, the van was sliding real fast. Then, all of a sudden, it was rolling and bumping down the steep fall of land between the side of the road, the world beyond the van's windows swirling and spinning as the van rolled further off, bangs and clangs from the metal of the van against the ground as it rolled down the steep fall ringing in Evan's ears.

_CRASHHH!_

Almost as suddenly as the thing had collided with the van, the van slammed to a halt in its chaotic roll down the steep fall, the side's interior metal frame caving in in a cylinder-shape just a few feet in front from where Evan was sitting. It was a tree. The van had rolled into a tree.

Groans from everyone in the van all around Evan as they recovered from the crash. Evan pushed himself off the side of the van into a proper sitting position in the seat, then looked around at the van interior and assessed the damage. Everyone else had been held in their positions in their seats by their seatbelts, and they were all groaning and clutching their heads or arms in ache and pain. There wasn't a single person who wasn't cut or bruised apart from Stitch, and even then he was still quite battered, and a couple of them were even bleeding a little, but no-one seemed to have anything serious.

_What was that thing that hit us?!_ Evan worried to himself. Little did he know that they were all about to find out the hard way.

"Is everyone okay?!" Nani yelled back from in the front seat, and everyone gave a groan through the aches and small pains riddling their bodies from the crash or called back out in reply. That was when Evan caught sight of the thing outside the window on the opposite side of the van from him, standing there like some demonic creature out of a supernatural ghost story over its injured victim. The silhouette's shape was a lot like Stitch's, except it seemed skinnier and just a little bigger, with what looked like the outline of a mohawk on the top of its head between its two large ears. Two malicious green orbs glowed as eyes on the figure's face against the blackness silhouetting the rest of the figure. It didn't take Evan long to realise that this was what had hit them. And whoever it was, he realised, they didn't seem like good news _at all_…

"Who are you?!" Evan shouted up from in the wrecked van up at the malicious silhouette standing over its handiwork. That made everyone in the van turn to Evan and follow his gaze to see the silhouetted assailant outside. What happened next would have made anyone any less brave-hearted than Pleakley scream in horror. Long, spiny, spider-like limbs each ending in a hooked claw slowly and stealthily began to emerge from behind the Stitch-like silhouette in a manner which would make anyone shudder, and which absurdly reminded Evan of something he'd seen in a computer horror game once. At first, Evan thought that a new creature had come up behind the Stitch-like figure. Then he realised that the spiny spider-like limbs were _emerging from the Stitch-like assailant's back_!

Evan straightened his body and pushed himself up into a half-sitting, half-tensed stance position and glared at the silhouette. "_Who are you_?!" Evan yelled again. And in a heartbeat, one of the figure's spiny, spider-like limbs whipped straight down into the wrecked van and clamped around Evan's wrist. In a heartbeat, Evan was being dragged through the air by his wrist from the wreck towards the figure, like a kite through the skies above its running young owner. Then Evan's body's glide through the air towards the figure jerked to an abrupt stop just short of the Stitch-like creature's glaring, malicious green face.

Evan could feel the air brushing slightly against his cheeks from either side as three more of the creature's long, spider-like limbs cut past him through the air, like jets through the skies, at the wrecked van behind Evan. Struggling and prying at the spider-limb's claw clamped tightly around his neck and holding him in place, Evan's eyes followed the other three limbs. At the other three spider-like limbs' ends, just short of the wrecked and battered van lying against the large pine tree, the limbs each had their claw clamped around a struggling and fighting and prying captive as they dragged them from the wreck and up towards the evil green Stitch look-alike.

Jumba. Lilo. And Stitch.

As Evan joined the three in trying to get the claw around his neck holding him in place before the Stitch look-alike off, Jumba seemed to take a very brief break from the prying to take a glance up at the green Stitch-like creature. That was all Jumba needed for all his attention to fall off the spider-like limb dragging him closer, and for the former evil genius scientist to stare in wide-eyed shock up at the Stitch-like creature.

"_Experiment 621_?!" Jumba exclaimed, dumbstruck. The mention of the experiment's number made Lilo and Stitch snap their heads up from trying to get off the spider-limb claws binding and dragging them, and Jumba's shock and disbelief was quickly mirrored in their faces as they saw the opponent before them.

_Wait…_ Evan realised as he turned back to and scanned the Stitch-like experiment Jumba had labelled as 621 with his eyes, _this is one of Jumba's experiments? But Ardro told me that all of the experiments on this planet should be rehabilitated by now!_

"_Jumba_…!" 621 exclaimed in a low, bittersweet tone.

"Leave them alone!" Nani's voice yelled from the wreckage, making 621 snap his head up from Jumba and glare with a mix of anger and annoyance past him.

"_Silence!_" 621 screamed back at Nani, before turning his attention back to the four captives bound in his spider-like limbs before him.

"But… I don't understand!" Lilo exclaimed, her gaze fixed upon the evil malicious experiment. "The last time we saw you, Dimensionator sent you out of this dimension!" 621 seemed to very briefly think to himself before realising who Lilo was referring to when she said Dimensionator.

"Indeed, Experiment 299 did!" 621 admitted. Then 621's glare turned up to Lilo's face, and the experiment slowly leaned in closer to the little girl. "But that wretched Picasso of a dimension couldn't contain me forever! Which reminds me..." 621's glare narrowed and his face filled with deep, silent anger and loathing, and there was now no more than an inch between Lilo's and 621's faces, their noses almost touching. "Now that I'm out, _you and 626 will pay dearly for what you did to me!_"

"_Leave them alone!_" Evan roared valiantly. 621's head snapped up at the boy from Lilo as he turned all his attention on Evan.

"Tell me why I should, _boy_!" 621 snarled in a low, vicious voice as he slowly moved up towards the bound and prying Evan until he was within inches of the boy's face. "Would you leave them alone if they humiliated you like they did me!? If they _crushed and disintegrated_ every attempt you ever made to make your father see that you weren't just another failure and really were the superior one!?" 621 demanded, his control over his anger beginning to crack and break as his emotions began to seep out. "_If all you ever wanted to do was to make your creator proud only to have a couple inferior little PARASITES CRUSH AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!?_"

Jumba began to speak up, "621, I am sorry for any possible poor treatment I showed you, but are you sure you aren't overreacti-!?" Before Jumba could utter anything more than this, his face swelled up purple like a balloon and his voice cut to a wheeze as the spider-limb's claw tightened to choking pressure around his neck. 621 quickly whipped over to just above Jumba, glaring down at the wide-eyed, suffocating ex-evil scientist, eyes burning with rage and fury and hatred.

"Don't you _dare_ do that!" 621 hissed loathingly into Jumba's purple, wide-eyed face, letting all his emotions and hatred surge out full-force. "_Don't you EVER DARE rebuff every last thing I ever did for you to prove to you that I was your superior experiment and then abandon me for some animalistic carbon copy AND THEN SAY YOU'RE PROBABLY A LITTLE SORRY! YOU DON'T _EVER_ DO THAT!_" 621's face was a raging sea of fury and betrayal, and for a minute Evan thought he could see a tear of hurt and betrayal begin to well up in the corner of the betrayed experiment's eye, and a part of Evan could not help but feel a pang of sorrow for what had happened to 621.

"Speaking of carbon copies…" 621 slowly turned to and brought himself over to Stitch, his voice now calmer and more collected again. The blue experiment was growling at 621 and trying to bite through the spider-like limb holding him, but there wasn't so much as a flinch out of Stitch's evil, vengeful green cousin as the fluffy blue creature bit and clawed at the spider limb.

621 continued to advance up towards the bound, fighting Stitch, like a predator stalking its wounded, dying prey; until the evil green experiment's sneering, evil face was just an inch from Stitch's, one claw grabbing Stitch's head and holding it in place as 621 locked gazes with his little blue enemy.

"Hello, again, 626," 621 snarled in a disturbingly low and calm voice. "If it isn't Jumba's ultimate experiment; the slight DNA enhancement of the creation, the slight 'enhancement' of the creation which would have done _a hundred times as much to prove himself as_ you _would ever have!_" 621's dark, menacing sneer widened and his loathing glare into Stitch's eyes amplified. "_But not any more!_ As you can see, I've been upgraded since our last encounter, 626! And when I'm finished with you, there will be a _new_ ultimate experiment, and the universe will at long last know who is _TRULY superior!_"

"I don't think so!" a low but fierce voice that 621 had had very little regard for up to this point growled defensively. 621 and everyone else whipped their heads around to the boy who had spoken against the vengeful, evil green experiment. There, Evan, the boy that had seemed so shy and quiet to Lilo up until now, stood valiant and collected, hands clenched into fists, his eyes deep pools of fierce, wrathful fire as he glared down the evil green creature. And 621 and everyone else barely had time to register the glowing, red claw that had replaced Evan's hand, before the fierce and defiant boy slammed the red-hot claw onto the spider-like limb clmping his neck, the intense, burning fires surging through 621 like a great, burning flood of fierce wrath and defensiveness.

"_YEARGHHH!_"

Experiment 621 tossed his head all the way back in a roar of pain at the raging tidal surge of burning heat raging through his body, and in a heartbeat, the evil green experiment went berserk, throwing and writhing and slamming his body in the seething pain, his long, spider-like limbs whipping through the air everywhere and all over the place. The four captives were sent hurtling backwards through the air, away from the spider-limbs, as 621's hold on his captives was released.

Lilo and Stitch found themselves sailing off through the air deeper into the dense, Hawaiian vegetation and out of sight, while Jumba followed suit in the opposite direction. But not Evan. As swift and gracefully as a warrior of God out of a fantasy film, the brave, fiery boy easily touched down several feet away from the writhing 621, standing his ground firm and fierce between the evil, murderous experiment and the vegetation hiding 621's victims.

When Evan spoke next, his voice was filled with quiet, fierce fires which very few would be foolish enough to dare cross the defensive, wrathful flames of: "_I said… leave… them… ALONE!_" 621 quickly recovered from the burning pain and gazed upon the protective, wrathful being before him. And almost as soon as the two locked glares, before the evil green experiment could react, Evan raised his arms out in front of him, and just as fast, the boy's wrath and fury was surging out from his hands at the evil green beast in a mighty burst of deep, powerful scarlet fire.

The entire Hawaiian jungle light up deep red with the burst of wrathful fire from Evan, and the boy could sense the vegetation all around him tremble and fall back in fear of his fiery wrath, just as the human disguise over Evan's true form began to scorch and flake away like a layer of paper under the immense, mighty jets of fierce flames exploding from Evan's hands at the screaming evil experiment.

The burning fires of wrath finally stopped, and began to calm and fade. The thick Hawaiian vegetation began to bend and sway like a swarming crowd recovering and getting back up from a great big blast. Evan stood in a thin pile of the shredded, scorched-off remains of his human form, clenched fists at his sides, his face no less brave and fiery and defensive as he glared the defeated evil experiment before him down.

621 began to scamper up from on the scorched ground around him, his spider-like limbs gone, his green fur scorched a deep black colour, the defeated creature barely able to stand on two legs let alone get up from his hunched, almost whimpering cowardly position before the firm and fierce Evan.

"_I won't warn you a third time!_" Evan growled fiercely at the defeated monster. He doubted from the evil experiment's crouching, cowardly position on the scorched ground at Evan's feet, his singed, blackened fur, that the beast would indeed have to be warned again. Evan wasn't expecting this experiment to just get back up, cockily stare Evan down and ask if that was all he had… not after the furious attack that Evan had just unleashed upon him… but what 621 did next Evan wasn't really expecting either.

For a moment, 621 just stared wide-eyed up at the fierce, mighty little creature before it that was Evan. Then the evil experiment tossed his head back and his jaw wide in a shrill burst of insane, demonic laughter. "You think you've beaten us? You think you've scared and beaten me so that we'll leave this lot alone and never come near then again?! Well I hate to burst your bubble, but this whole spider thing is just _one_ upgrade; Triple-Six and me have a whole bunch of other, better upgrades to arm up with, and when we do, we'll come back for 626, and the universe will know who is _really_ the ultimate beast!" 621's face widened and twisted into a not-so-arrogant, but still dark and threatening sneer. "Besides… _we've got what we came for!_"

621 clenched up his face and his body as thought trying to force something out, and a large, cylindrical, jet turbine-like shape beneath his flesh forced its way into visibility on the evil experiment's back. And in a second, with a burst of white fire from the jet-like shape on his back, 621 was blasting up and off through the air and into the skies above, the trail of thick smoke behind him quickly fading with 621 as hew vanished up and out of sight.

Evan just stood there in the scorched, blasted aftermath of his fight with 621 for a few moments, his heart sinking into a pool of dark worry as 621's message played over in his head: _We've got what we came for!_ Evan didn't like that at all. The last time he'd heard Triple-Six had a lead on his mission, the moment Triple-Six had gone for that piece of evidence he had been confronted by a fake myth of a piece of evidence. If this time Triple-Six's lead on his mission was real… if he really was coming somewhere on finding the lost army… _God help us all_...!

_That can wait!_ The brave, selfless, noble part of Evan reminded him sternly. _Right now we must worry about the ohana._ And Evan agreed with that part of him, and turned to and gazed over the family before him. Almost at once, Lilo and Stitch, supporting each other by the shoulders, emerged back from within the deep Hawaiian vegetation, and Jumba followed moments later, the three of them battered from everything that had happened in the last several minutes, but not seriously injured thank God. Then the three's gazes landed upon the small creature that was Evan, their eyes widened and their jaws beginning to drop in shock. At the wrecked, battered remains of the van, Pleakley had managed to slip out in all of the commotion and was in the middle of pulling Nani out, when Nani and Pleakley too caught sight of Evan and their faces began to fill up with wide-eyed shock.

The experiment before them that was Evan's true form… it looked a lot like Sparky. Except instead of yellow like Sparky, it was the same red colour scheme as Experiment 627, plus it didn't have Sparky's Chinese dragon-like antennae. And its eyes were black like Stitch's and its teeth and ears more like Stitch's or 627's, and its head was a slightly less flat shape than Sparky's. And its claws and legs were much closer in appearance to Stitch's than Sparky's. Apart from that, the creature looked more or less exactly the same as Sparky.

Evan sighed sadly to himself at the ohana's shocked, gaping faces, and looked down at his true experiment form. Then Evan looked up at the family around him, his expression calm and benevolent but serious. "We need to talk."

* * *

And that's Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it. Should warn that Chapter 5 might take longer than the previous chapters to finish and get posted.


	5. Hello, Partner

**Enemies Old and New**

Hello, Partner

"So you are really genetic experiment of Leviathan?" Jumba exclaimed, unable to help but look over at Evan every now and then from scanning and examining Lilo's bruises and cuts from the crash with Stitch's help, Jumba's eyes rather wide and lit up with amazement like a pathologist who had just found a cure for cancer.

"Yes. Number 670 to be exact," the red Leviathan experiment sitting in the ship's medical bay at the foot of the bed next to Lilo replied. "I can't say I'm proud of it though." Indeed, a thousand years of raping and pillaging and murdering and torturing and hedonism like that which Evan had drenched himself in in the days of the Leviathan empire weren't something many people would be proud off _at all_.

"So you've been an experiment this entire time?" Lilo exclaimed enthusiastically, looking up at Evan, and Evan found himself looking up slightly at her from the foot of the opposite med bed and giving a small smile.

"Yeah," Evan replied. "I was designed to be the ultimate of Leviathan's elemental manipulator experiments. I've… got control over fire, temperature, lightning, water and air, plus a bunch of other powers as well."

"Cool!" Lilo exclaimed, clearly having taken quite a fascination to the Leviathan experiment that was Evan. Stitch noticed this, and began to show off his super-strength and wall-scaling and the other abilities of his own to get Lilo's attention. She was fascinated with him, his powers, what he was, Evan noted. It was a shame Evan couldn't view the creature he was the same way Lilo could…

"Speaking of Leviathan…" Lilo noted, "who is he exactly?"

"He was the ruler of the three galaxies before his downfall 4,000 years ago, back when the galaxies were under the reign of his criminal empire," Evan explained. "He created 900 experiments including me and Triple-Six, and used us as his army and secret police against resistance and any planet that we were in the slightest intimidated by or didn't like. We caused a lot of suffering and devastation across the universe in the empire's time. The things we did… The things _I_ did…!" Evan felt a shudder run through his body as his mind went back to the days of the Leviathan empire, the planets he had devastated, the children he had torn screaming away from their parents, the kind and gentle wives and girls he had ravaged and broken and ruined, the noble and innocent people he had slaughtered and enslaved…

Evan's body began to wrack and tremble with pain and guilt as he let the memories and knowledge of the horrible things he had done as that monster begin to surge forward into his mind behind his eyes. Part of Evan just wanted to block all of those terrible, blood-curdling memories back behind the dam and go back to running and fleeing and hiding from them. But the stronger, nobler part of Evan called out fiercely and reminded Evan that he had to stand and fight his demons, that if he continued running he'd be running forever; and once again Evan agreed with and accepted that part of his mind.

Once Lilo, Stitch and Jumba saw that Evan wasn't in a position to talk at the moment, Jumba began picking up on the history of Leviathan where Evan had left off. "Eventually, 4,000 years ago, Leviathan empire was defeated by galactic resistance, and all but couple of Leviathan's experiments rounded up and imprisoned in hidden, secret, Leviathan's Tomb."

"Triple-Six want to free other Leviathan experiments?" Stitch realised.

"Yes," Evan replied lowly and grimly, back out from his deep state of mind. "Ever since the empire's downfall, Triple-Six has been searching the universe for any information on locating where Leviathan's other experiments were imprisoned. I originally thought that since he was having so much trouble finding a hot lead that wasn't a dead end, it wasn't really much to worry over… but it looks like that luck only lasts 4,000 years before it begins to turn…!"

"Okay, but why recruit 621 and bring him back from the other dimension, besides just for brawn and 621's grudge with us?" Lilo puzzled.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Evan worried grimly. Indeed, whenever Triple-Six recruited an ally, it was _always_ for something _big_! It could have just been to get whatever it was Triple-Six wanted from Jumba, part of Evan's mind suggested, but somehow Evan didn't think so…

_Speaking of Jumba…_

"Hey, Jumba!" Evan called over to the ex-evil genius.

"Yes, L-670?" Jumba quickly snapped around a little enthusiastically, almost like a boy to his idol celebrity or character in person, taking a brief break from scanning Lilo's injuries for the chance to speak with his childhood idol's favourite creation.

"When I saw Triple-Six yesterday… he said that it was _you_ he needed to find the other Leviathan experiments!" Evan proclaimed. "Do you have any idea what he could have meant by that?"

Jumba seemed to briefly go into his mind and think to himself about that, before snapping back out and dismissing it with a: "No, am not knowing, sorry. L-666 perhaps simply required Jumba's intelligence and technological expertise to reach other Leviathan experiments. If so, is fortunate that 621 failed in capturing us for L-666, no?"

"Hm." Evan let the subject with Jumba go and returned back to thinking about what to do and what Triple-Six's next move was, but the troubled glances he began to give Jumba told quite a bit: whatever it was he had noticed about Jumba, Evan didn't like it _one bit_…

After a couple more minutes, Jumba ended the scans of Lilo's body and began to help Lilo back up from the bed with Stitch. "Okay, little girl has some cuts and bruising from car crash, but there is no serious injury. I am recommending little girl spends rest of the day resting though. As for 626" – Jumba turned to Stitch as the powerful, fuzzy little blue experiment helped his human friend up – "you were designed to sustain massive physical force and damage, so petty little car accident will cause 626 no actual physical harm and only small amount of short-term pain sensation."

That was fine with both Lilo and Stitch, and so with that, Stitch and Lilo headed off from the ship's medical bay, towards the exit ramp and out back to the house. Then they were gone. The ship was quiet, as Evan and Jumba just stood silent and still in the medical bay for what seemed like ages, before Jumba finally decided to break the silence.

"Well, I would be recommending that once ohana have all recovered from encounter with 621 today, we be setting about tracking down 621 and L-666 and stopping them from unleashing galaxy-conquering experiment army upon galaxy." Jumba could not help but snicker wickedly to himself at the thought of Triple-Six unleashing an army of creatures that evil and powerful upon the universe. Sure, Jumba was good now, but a guy could admire a thought, couldn't he.

"Speaking of the Leviathan experiments," Evan noted, heading up from the foot of the med bed up to Jumba, his voice serious, "there's something I've noticed and need to ask you about them."

"How can I be helping, L-670?" Jumba asked with a mix of politeness and slight childish enthusiasm at getting asked something by his idol's favourite creature.

"How do you know about Leviathan's Tomb?" Evan asked, his voice calm at the surface but fear and worry present in the mantle.

"Am sorry?" Jumba questioned innocently.

Evan moved up to just a foot away from Jumba and locked eyes with him. "When we were explaining the history of the Leviathan empire to Lilo, you told her how the experiments were imprisoned in a hidden tomb. But last time I checked, what happened to the experiments when they disappeared was never recorded in any of the history books… _So how did you know about it_?"

How indeed?

For another second, Jumba just stood and stared into Evan's gaze innocently. Then, the low, hoarse voice croaked evilly from Jumba's mouth: "_Hello, partner!_" And Jumba's face spread and twisted into that malicious, devilish smile, and his four eyes turned to the demonic wash of yellow and his pupils to the thin, black demonic slits of Triple-Six.

Evan's first reaction was to begin pushing the energy he could muster into his fists so as to muster up all the energy he could for a great fiery punch, but Triple-Six always had been just a little faster than his younger ex-partner. In a heartbeat, with a swift and powerful catch square in the jaw from Triple-Six with Jumba's large, beefy fist, Evan was hurtling backwards through the air like a comet through the skies, until his body slammed hard into the ship wall and became trapped in the dent his body had left like a chip in its slot.

"Thanks for getting rid of J-621 back there by the way," the evil Leviathan experiment in Jumba's form sneered at the trapped Evan. "I was getting concerned back there that he would stray from the plan and destroy Jookiba before I could enter his body and get what I was after from his mind." Not a moment later, just as Evan's body began to pull out of the ship's wall, some invisible telekinetic wall suddenly slammed into him and crunched him against the wall, tightly sandwiching him between the telekinetic wall and the ship's strong metallic wall.

"Evan? Jumba? Are you okay? We thought we heard a lot of commotion in here just now." Triple-Six whipped Jumba's head in the direction of the ship's exit ramp, and Evan shifted his eyes as much as he could in the tight confine between the metal and telekinetic walls, to turn his gaze to the direction Lilo's voice had come from.

"Guys? Hel-" Lilo stopped dead in her tracks as she and Stitch reached the top of the ramp and registered the scene before them. Then, as though the invisible wall had just vanished from existence, Evan's body was falling from the ship wall where it had been trapped, to its knees on the floor.

Triple-Six's malicious, yellow demonic eyes turned to Lilo, and before she knew it, her body was jerking and sailing straight through the air at the sneering, possessed, wide-armed Jumba; Triple-Six's telekinesis pulling Lilo straight into his host body's arms, waiting like predator for their prey to make their fatal mistake.

"_Lilo!_"

"_NO!_"

Stitch and Evan both burst full speed forward, diving straight for Lilo to grab her and pull her free of Triple-Six's telekinetic lasso and away from the evil Leviathan experiment's deadly clutches, but what happened when Lilo fell into the waiting arms of Triple-Six's host body was enough to make both the two benevolent experiments stop and skid to a halt dead in their tracks mid-dive.

The possessed Jumba leered evilly with Triple-Six's demonic yellow eyes straight into Evan's and then Stitch's eyes filled with fear and terror for their little friend. Triple-Six held Lilo hard to his host's chest with one of Jumba's thick, strong arms, while the other arm's hand clamped loosely enough for the girl to breathe but still very firmly over Lilo's neck, tensed and ready to snap Lilo's neck like a doll's in one swift instant the moment Stitch or Evan made another move.

"Were I either of you two, I would politely lower my attacks and back off," Triple-Six warned menacingly, his hoarse, low voice dripping with venom black and evil as anything. "That is, of course, unless you wish to observe a demonstration personally performed by me of how fragile and how large a weakness these Earth organisms' necks are, with your larval Earthling friend here as the _reluctant test subject_; along with, as a bonus, a test to see how much bending and snapping this idiot scientist's mind can endure from me before it _shatters_!"

As the evil experiment's warning sank in, the mere thought of provoking Triple-Six with one wrong move into doing that to Lilo struck both Evan and Stitch in the hearts with cold, icy blades of horror and fear that made them both freeze up in trembling, terrible fear of that. Stitch may not have really known Triple-Six, but he took one long look at the leering, yellow-eyed demonic monster with a tightening grip on Lilo's neck, and that was enough to scream at Stitch that this beast was not bluffing and _would_ do it, and even so Stitch would _never dare_ take a risk like _this_. And as for Evan, well… he knew Triple-Six too well; he knew better than to ignore or so much as even _test_ a threat from his evil ex-partner. Doing so _never_ ended well…!

For a few moments, Evan and Stitch just stood at either side from Triple-Six and the hostage Lilo, frozen stiff and not daring go another inch closer, for Lilo's sake. "Back up," Triple-Six ordered threateningly, his host Jumba's large, beefy hand tightening around Lilo's neck in warning until she was close to gasping for breath. Neither Evan nor Stitch dared test Triple-Six at all in a situation like this with Lilo's life on the line like that, and so the two experiments slowly began to back up, staying tensed and fearful of every single tiny movement of Jumba's Triple-Six-possessed body and of themselves making the slightest wrong move.

What seemed like tense, dread-soaked ages of Evan and Stitch backing up at a pace slow enough for a snail to beat in a race went on, Triple-Six's possessed host body remaining as tight and tense and ready to end his hostage's life in a single second if he didn't like one single movement from the two experiments. Eventually, after Stitch and Evan were at least eight feet away each from the evil Leviathan experiment, the face of Jumba that Triple-Six wore curled into a devilish, chilling, wide smile of satisfaction.

"Good!" Triple-Six said, when one of his host's four eyes caught sight of something on the ship wall by him, just next to where he had pinned Evan, that made him turn and stare with calm but wide-eyed amazement. "_My, my…!_" Triple-Six exclaimed, slowly moving over to the glass port, his demonic yellow eyes fixed upon the large device within the vault.

As the evil experiment kept Lilo trapped by the neck in his grip with one hand while the other removed the Leviathan device from the vault, Stitch began to inch just a little closer, until Evan silently stopped him with a wave of his arm, and mouthed to Stitch: _Don't do it; I know Triple-Six, and if we give him so much as one missing hair, he will do it without a second thought_.

"I'd listen to him were I you, 626," Triple-Six sneered up from the Leviathan device at Stitch evilly, his attention not near as distracted from Evan and Stitch as Stitch could have hoped. Stitch took a look of fear at the evil creature possessing Jumba as he realised just how much harder it would be to get past him. Then he turned his gaze to the hostage Lilo and locked eyes with her, and with one terrified look of concern and fear for his friend, Stitch slowly began to back up again, not so much as blinking his eyes as he kept them fixated on Triple-Six and his claws out and his body tensed.

"I haven't seen this thing in a _long_ time…" Triple-Six whispered in that disturbingly low, quiet tone, as his yellow demonic eyes scanned over the Leviathan device as he turned the device in his hand in front of his face. Then Triple-Six looked up from the Leviathan device straight at Evan, Jumba's face that Triple-Six wore fixed into that disturbing, wide-eyed, evil grin.

"Recognise it?" Triple-Six asked with a dripping, venomous glee, holding the device out in his hand in Evan's direction to give his former partner a good look of the device. Evan's eyes scanned the large, gun-like Leviathan device up and down once, and Evan quickly felt it pop into his head like a recognition switch being switched in his head and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the device. _How in hell did Jumba get that?!_

Once he saw that it had clicked in Evan's mind what one of Leviathan's lost ancient inventions and weapons this particular one was, Triple-Six widened his wicked, devilish smile, then turned his attention back to the device in his hands.

"_Leviathan Device Type 9 Number 00415, identify Experiment 666_," Triple-Six ordered to the device in Tantalog. Almost at once, yellow lights began to flicker and flash to life from within the device, and a bright green flash of clean, concentrated light flashed from the device at Triple-Six; before a monotone voice template on the Leviathan device declared in Tantalog, "_Genetic print acknowledged; traces of unrecognised genetic template. Identity confirmed: Leviathan Experiment 666. Function access granted_." Quickly, Lilo, Evan and Stitch's attention was caught in the subject with the Leviathan device in Triple-Six's hand, though Lilo's current situation still didn't fade for one second from anyone's minds.

Triple-Six then ordered to the reactivated Leviathan device in Tantalog again, "_Identify number of genetic experiment templates scanned and assimilated_."

"_Twelve genetic experiment templates recorded and assimilated for L-T9-415 function; zero genetic experiment templates recognised as Leviathan_," the device's voice template stated in Tantalog.

"_View assimilated genetic experiment templates_," Triple-Six ordered. At once, a large, holographic image, almost as large as Jumba's body, of an experiment's graphic slinked from the device, and Lilo's and Stitch's eyes widened in shock as they recognised the experiment the graphic in the hologram portrayed.

"Stitch!?" Lilo exclaimed.

"Meega…?" Stitch gasped.

For a second, the holographic image remained. Then it switched to another experiment's graphic image: 627. Then again, this time to Angel. Then to a graphic which Lilo and Stitch managed to recognise as Reuben. Then again to Eva's graphic.

"But… where did it get information on the Kauai experiments' genetic templates from?!" Evan demanded to Triple-Six.

"Well…" Triple-Six began to explain, closing Jumba's largest two eyes as he focused and scanned through Jumba's memories, "If Jookiba's memories are correct, T9-415 scanned the information on these experiments' genetic templates off his computer database, until he severed its link before it could download the info on the genetic templates of Jookiba's other 616 experiments. Now if you will all be silent a moment, I wish to observe what creatures T9-415 can mix-and-match for me."

As the Leviathan device in Triple-Six's hand that was L-T9-415 continued to move through the twelve experiments' profiles it had downloaded from Jumba's database, Lilo, Evan and Stitch remained silent and rooted to the spots they were on, but still fearfully and close to frantically scanned around the lab with their eyes in search of anything useful… anything at all with which to save Lilo from Triple-Six's deadly clutches and stop the evil experiment before he could end her life.

For the first few seconds, none of the trio could spot anything, and all of them felt their heartbeats begin to increase as their hope of saving Lilo from that brutal death at Triple-Six's hands started to shake and tremble. Then, like a miracle, something out of the corner of Lilo's eye caught her gaze and made her stop and stare at it. It was a device on a table just a few feet away from her, like a cross between a film projector and an alien ray. The device looked familiar, and almost at once Lilo felt a memory of it, from when she and Stitch had first encountered Precious four years ago, switch on in her mind.

* * *

"_So this thing will get rid of Experiment 400's control over the cousins?"_

"_In nutshell, yes, little girl. I designed anti-possession device with Experiment 400 as failsafe in case 400's use of her experiment-controlling powers threatened to expose Jumba's illegal genetic experimentation to Galactic Federation or stopped other experiments from carrying out their functions. Anti-possession device can both remove body-possessing creatures from host bodies and temporarily cripple said possessor creatures, and can block out mind-controlling telepathic signals such as 400's ability to control other experiments' minds."_

* * *

Lilo's gaze followed down to the floor at the foot of the anti-possession device's table, where sat a small, white footpad switch; a switch which Lilo recognised at once as the ray/projector device's switch. Evan and Stitch, still silent and rooted to their spots eight feet away for Lilo's sake, quickly noticed and followed Lilo's gaze to the device. Stitch recognised the device at once, and every nerve in his body that didn't scream at him to go bolting over at the device's footpad switch to blast Triple-Six out of Jumba's body and free Lilo from his deadly grasp begged him to at least tell Evan what Lilo planned. But Stitch didn't dare do either lest he break the silence or the distance that was keeping Triple-Six from extinguishing Stitch's best friend's life forever. Evan had never seen the device before and couldn't know what Lilo was thinking; whatever it was, Evan could only pray to God that it would work.

Lilo glanced as far as her position trapped in the possessed Jumba's arm allowed her to up at Triple-Six as L-T9-415 continued to show the experiment profiles it had assimilated to the evil Leviathan experiment. Even with all four eyes on the experiment profiles assimilated by the Leviathan device like that, Lilo was hesitant to decide that Triple-Six's attention was now far enough from her for her to try and use the anti-possession ray on him, considering how Triple-Six had fooled Stitch in that department; but the experiment seemed to consider her a much smaller threat than Evan or Stitch, so Lilo decided to take the risk. Slowly and cautiously so as to try and avoid alerting Triple-Six, Lilo inched her foot forward towards the footpad switch, until her foot stopped, unable to go any further, just an inch short of the switch that would free her and Jumba from this evil demonic experiment's deadly clutches.

Lilo strained and stretched her leg as silently as she could trying to reach the footpad switch to the anti-possession ray, but her foot just couldn't get the millimetre closer to needed to be to perform the action that would stop her evil captor that was Triple-Six from ending her life and extinguishing Jumba's mind forever!

What seemed like ages passed, until Triple-Six suddenly croaked in Tantalog at the T9-415 Leviathan device in his other hand, "_Synthesise T9-415 Genetic Agent_." Lilo briefly stopped to glance out of the corner of her eye up at the device in the possessed Jumba's hand. For a few seconds, the device began to flash and whir and click as it began to get to work on whatever it was it was doing. Then, out of the blue, the metallic object crumbled apart into nearly half a dozen pieces, as though every nut and bolt holding it together had just ceased to exist, and the pieces rolled and fell from the possessed Jumba's still, beefy hand to the floor.

Wait… no, there was _one_ piece still in the hand, just noticeable. A small glass tube, a line-thin needle at the end, the glass filled to just before the top with a bright orange liquid that Lilo suspected was far from some benevolent anaesthetic or performance enhancer.

"You remember what this thing does, right, partner?"

Evan's eyes were wide and filled with horror as they glanced between the devilish, wicked, grinning face of Jumba that Triple-Six was wearing, the tiny genetic agent sample in his large free hand, and Lilo caught by the neck in the other arm and clutched tightly to the possessed Jumba's chest. Stitch noticed Evan's horror and fear too, and felt a blade of icy fear for Lilo begin to slowly make its way through his heart at Evan's terror.

"Triple-Six, _no_!" Evan half-threatened, half-pleaded with his evil former partner. "You have what you want from Jumba, and knowing you, I doubt you see Lilo as a threat! Just… _let her go_…!"

"I see you're not the coward you were yesterday when you were still running from your past!" Triple-Six just widened his evil devilish leer. "Come now, partner, I don't recall me sparing many of those unfortunate enough to meet us at all, and I know _you_ certainly didn't! Besides…" Triple-Six's evil, demonic yellow eyes shifted down to Lilo. "…perhaps if J-626's link to his current status as a benevolent square is severed, the enraged beast that J-621 wishes to defeat in battle will emerge; and if the new you, partner, fails to save this innocent soul from that which you brought down on them, then maybe my _old partner_ _will return_…!" Lilo, Evan and Stitch all widened their eyes in pure fear and horror as they realised what Triple-Six was going to do before Six even began to raise the T9-415 needle in the air like an assassin his knife for the killing blow.

"_NOO!_"

Evan and Stitch both dived straight forward full speed for Lilo.

The needle from L-T9-415 came piercing down through the air in the possessed Jumba's hand straight for its target like a missile at an enemy jet.

Now free of the need for the element of surprise, Lilo leapt forward as far as Triple-Six's tight grip would allow, and her foot just slammed down on the footpad switch.

VWBWTTZZZ!

Jumba's possessed body suddenly threw out its arms, sending Lilo hurtling away, then tensed and froze up, the four yellow demonic eyes wide as the yellow electrical current from the ray's blast buzzed and crackled and flashed over Jumba's body.

Stitch came darting over and caught Lilo mid-fall as Evan came up beside him. Stitch was about to do a quick check with his supercomputer-speed though-processing to make sure Lilo was alright, when a long, strangled, throaty bellow made Evan and Stitch both look up from Lilo at the paralysed Triple-Six before them.

For a few moments, Jumba's possessed body remained in that frozen, stiff position, his mouth wide and the yellow demonic eyes filled with the mix of horror and fury from Triple-Six. Then, as the yellow electrical-looking current from the ray finished its work, an explosion of thick, black smoke burst from Jumba's open mouth like torrents of gushing water through a collapsing dam and into the air around the four.

The moment the last of the blackness that was Triple-Six left Jumba's mouth, the demonic yellow faded from his eyes and the former evil genius gave a wide gasp for air and stumbled backwards a few steps, still trying to regain the lost control over his body.

Stitch and Evan stared from at Lilo's side at the thick cloud of blackness hanging in the air above them in the ship. For a moment, the cloud just lingered there, still, the yellow electrical energy from the ray crackling within the cloud like lightning as it got to work on Triple-Six himself. Then the black cloud solidified back into the black, Stitch-like creature that was Triple-Six's normal form. Triple-Six fell from the air to the ship floor below with a hard thud, and gave a weak groan and slightly tried to pull himself back to his feet, then just collapsed into a pitch-black heap on the floor.

"I will be getting restrains for possessive Leviathan experiment at once!" Jumba gasped through his recovery from his ordeal under Triple-Six's possession, before half-darting, half-stumbling off through the ship. The others just sat on the floor together, Lilo still in Stitch's arms as Evan and the fluffy blue experiment gasped and rested and recovered together from what had just happened with Triple-Six.

Eventually, Evan asked, "You okay, Lilo?"

She didn't answer.

"Lilo?" Evan and Stitch both turned and glanced down at Lilo, and their eyes began to widen in concern and horror.

Lilo's body was slumped unmoving in Stitch's arms, her eyes blank and staring up at the ceiling light above her. "Lilo!?" That was when Evan spotted something in Lilo's chest just below her shoulder, sticking in there like a dagger in a killer's stabbed victim. At once, Evan quickly took the thing out of Lilo's body and held it up to his face. The glass tube needle. Except where the glass tube had been almost completely filled with the orange liquid, now no more than a couple tiny dots of orange remained.

Evan quickly snapped his eyes back down to Lilo, horror and fear stabbing at his heart again but now multiplied tenfold as he realised what this meant, his fear and concern mirrored in Stitch's face as Stitch did the same.

"Lilo?!"

"_Lilo!_"

* * *

Though I was going to leave this until the next chapter, because some readers were fearful about whether or not Lilo would be killed off, I shall reveal now that no, she won't, although T9-415's effects on Lilo will still have an impact later on in the story.


	6. The Devil You Know

I want to say to all you loyal readers out there, I am really sorry that this chapter took so much longer than the earlier ones; I couldn't decide how to start it and had a little bit of something of writer's block a couple times in the middle. I also regret to inform you that while I cannot be certain yet, Chapter 7 may also take a good while to write.

* * *

**Enemies Old and New**

The Devil You Know

The evil demonic genetic experiment sat silent and calm in the large, mechanical chair molecularly binding it, in the small, dimly-lit chamber of the ship, calm and collected and smiling slightly to itself as it waited for its former partner to come in to rage at him or interrogate him or whatever the little Earth girl's jab of T9-415 would enrage this new softy version of Leviathan Experiment 670 into doing.

Triple-Six's super-sensitive ears just caught the sound and voices from beyond the chamber, in another part of the ship which he was certain from what he had seen of the ship's layout in Jookiba's mind was the medical bay. From what he could hear, it certainly sounded like he hadn't done a bad job on trying to break this little family. Indeed, killing the girl would have likely been a more devastating blow to this nest of creatures, but the sheer guilt and devastation of J-626's and Triple-Six's ex-partner's 'good' façade over their failure to save the Earth girl from L-T9-415 when they were so close to reaching her was welcome to Triple-Six's lust for misery and devastation just as well.

From what Triple-Six's super-hearing and other senses could make out of beyond the chamber, that idiot Jookiba scientist was near the other end of the ship, explaining to the elder Earth larva and the equally idiotic Plorgonarian sadly, and no doubt slightly fearfully of the older Earthling's reaction to the news, the fate of the younger larval Earth primate. And there, right in the medical bay, Triple-Six could just pick out two experiments quietly and miserably standing over the bed of a resting patient.

The evil experiment smirked jaggedly to himself and gave a deep chuckle of enjoyment as he sensed the grief and emotional turmoil of the family at the little girl's near future fate by T9-415, as he admired his handiwork and how he had taken such good and benevolent people and caused them a painful, emotional blow. Indeed, this was _nothing_ compared to the grief and torture and misery of the Leviathan empire's victims that Triple-Six had gorged on and bathed in alongside his eviler younger partner in those old days, but this anguish and grief was still welcoming enough.

Wait… Triple-Six's ears picked up a figure from he medical bay, its footsteps growing stronger and closer, heading straight for the door to the evil experiment's prison chamber. The footsteps reached just outside the chamber door. Then there was silence for a second. Then a hiss of hydraulics and locking mechanisms from the door, and the prison capsule's metal hatch slid open as Triple-Six looked up calmly. There, in the doorway, stood a figure which looked like a cross between Stitch and Sparky, and Triple-Six recognised his former evil partner that now called himself Evan at once.

The once-feared Leviathan experiment that had pillaged and tortured and murdered side-by-side with Triple-Six all those years ago slowly moved into the chamber and up to the evil, black experiment, his eyes glowing a burning scarlet with raging fire in the darkness of the chamber as he glared with fury and loathing down at the smug, black demonic creature bound before him.

Triple-Six's smug and calm smile did not waver as he looked up from the seat binding him into the sea of deep fury that was Evan's face. "I don't suppose you would consider letting me out of here so I may enjoy your ridiculous Earth pets' grief and anguish more?" Triple-Six cracked cruelly. In a flash, Evan's face was an inch from Triple-Six's, his eyes glaring into Six's with burning fury, his claw clamped tightly over the evil experiment's throat like a wrathful captor about to break his captive's neck in rage.

"_Don't play games with me, Six. I'm REALLY not in the mood!_" Evan snarled in a low voice burning with fury.

"Come now, partner, it is not as though T9-415 will kill that little Earth girl," Triple-Six calmly said, his evil yellow eyes coolly and collectedly looking up at the furious experiment that was once the most feared among all the 901 most feared tyrants and monsters across the three galaxies. "If anything, it will make her _stronger_. I recall that in the old days, you always did want a protégé of your own just as I had taken you as mine when father first created you. But you refused to take any of father's newer creations or any of the tortured and toughened slaves under your wing for that, as you wanted your protégé to be something that was originally innocent and pure of heart before being twisted and corrupted into a savage little monstrosity like yourself under your mentorship!" Triple-Six's lips spread and thinned into that malicious, devilish smile, and his eyes glinted and thinned into two sinister slanted seas of pure evil, demonic yellow. "Well, now you have one! The little girl would fit _right in_ with your evil-protégé requirements!"

Evan's eyes narrowed into thin, burning black slits contrasting with Triple-Six's evil, demonic yellow ones. Evan's face clenched up in fury, and in a burst of scorching orange, a massive surge of seething fires of fury roared up through his arm and into Triple-Six's body, the demonic experiment grunting and groaning as his former partner's fury literally burned through every inch of his body like a great fire cleansing disease and filth off the face of the world.

"_I already told you, I have _no_ intention of _ever_ becoming that_ monster again_!_" Evan roared furiously. Once Evan had stopped blasting his fury in that raging fire through Triple-Six's demonic body, he gave the evil experiment a few seconds to recover from the purging agony of the fire's effects on him. "Now, seriously, why _in hell _did you use T9-415 on Lilo?! What do you get out of that!? If you wanted to hurt or embitter me or Stitch, you would have just killed her right there, _right then_!" Evan demanded fiercely. The ferocity in his booming voice at this time would not have left any room for argument for anyone else in Triple-Six's shoes at this moment.

"As I am sure you recall, _partner_, I am programmed, just as you were, to spawn and spread evil and chaos and misery and corruption and devastation across the universe like pestilence!" Triple-Six proclaimed. "I was hoping that through that, perhaps I would have performed one of my greatest feats yet: transforming such an innocent and pure-of-heart little thing into such a vicious, black-hearted little devastator like myself!" Triple-Six's face spread into that jagged, evil grin at the thought. "You see, after using L-T9-415 on the little Earthling girl, I intended to afterwards take her as a new protégé. She may not now be a considerable threat as far as I am concerned, but I have seen enough of her from that Jookiba idiot's memories to see that she still certainly has _great potential_!

"Yes… I would _twist and warp and torture and corrupt her_, until that sweet, brave little thing now resting in this vessel's medical bay was _dead_, and all that was left in its place was a murderous savage more vicious and deadly and black with evil and hatred than _anything in this universe aside from me and you could EVER BE!_"

Evan's face fixed into a frown of loathing at what Triple-Six had just said, as Evan saw everything he had been as that monster reflected in his evil demonic ex-partner before him, in the experiment that had moulded and tutored him into that evil thing… into the thing that had crushed the love and hope and dignity of thousands of worlds, who had broken hundreds of hearts, who had shattered many's love and trust and happiness and freedom, and who had murdered and ended and destroyed enough lives to fill a _galaxy_!

"_What_ was it in Jumba's mind you were after?" Evan demanded coldly.

"Don't tell me you've spent so long hiding behind that softy pacifist mask that you've actually made yourself think I would give the answer to that question, partner!" Triple-Six chided his reformed ex-evil partner. "Also, were I you, I would not bother quizzing that idiot scientist on what it could have been I was looking for, because he himself would not be able to view the memory!"

"What do you mean?" Evan asked, his eyes hard and focused and unblinking.

"The memory from Jookiba's mind which I required for my mission?" Triple-Six replied. "It's behind a _mental barrier_. And a rather strong one at that. It took me almost an hour just to get a momentary partial peak through a crack in the barrier!" Triple-Six's disturbing, jagged, malicious devilish grin returned. "But that one slight glimpse _was all I needed_! Now I know just how to find the Tomb! Oh, partner" – Triple-Six leaned forward a little in the chair machine binding him, and his serpentine yellow eyes stared straight into Evan's with pure, spine-chilling malice – "if you truly have defected from father and me and now wish to see that our empire never rises again… _you should probably pray to the gods that I never escape from this prison!_"

For a while, there was complete silence as Evan quietly stood and stared straight into Triple-Six's venomous, maliciously gleeful eyes and felt fear and concern begin to slowly work its way into his heart like an icy blade as he saw that the evil fellow experiment before him… one of the few creatures in the universe almost as ruthless and evil and powerful as Evan had been in those old, terrible days of the Leviathan empire, the thing that some could hold responsible for creating that murderous abomination Evan had once been… was _not_ bluffing about what he had just said. And if Evan knew Triple-Six well enough… if Six really did now have the key to his age-long mission to throw the universe right back into those dark, nightmarish days… then this was _not good at all_!

A groan and movement on the med bed in the medical bay in Evan's and Triple-Six's super-sensitive hearing made both of the Leviathan experiments turn their attention to the bay at the other end of the ship. "Lilo! Oh, Lilo!" A female voice yelled from just by the med bay, and then there was the rapid thud of footsteps straight to the occupied med bed as Nani darted over to her awakening little sister's side.

"Toodle-oo!" Triple-Six quipped at Evan, as though sensing what Evan was going to do next, in a disturbing, high, sing-song voice that would have chilled most people. At once, as though in response, Evan moved up and headed out the containment chamber's doorway. Then Evan stopped just outside, his back turned to the evil experiment inside. And he reached an arm over towards the control pad on the chamber's exterior wall.

Evan's paw was just an inch from the controls, when Triple-Six called out from behind Evan in the chamber, "Wait! Don't go!" in that high, taunting voice. Evan stopped and froze as though a pause button had just been hit, his figure in the chamber doorway stone.

"Why?" Evan demanded sternly, not turning around to face the demonic experiment behind him in the chamber.

"It would _spoil_ it; it would be _much_ more delicious if the little girl's elder sibling were forced to explain herself to her younger sister just what is going to happen to her and how it will stay with her for _the rest of her life_!" Triple-Six cackled hoarsely with pure, venomous evil and dark sadistic cruel. Without a word, Evan slammed his paw down on the control pad, and the metal chamber door between his back and the evil experiment behind him hissed and slid shut, and Evan then headed off back towards the medical bay.

When Evan returned to the med bay, the sight that greeted him was Nani at Lilo's bedside, hugging and cradling her little sister to her chest, Stitch joining in hugging Lilo as well, as Lilo weakly tried to return the embrace while her mind and body were still awakening from L-T9-415's effects. Over beyond Lilo, Nani and Stitch, Jumba was silently working at a large computer, no doubt scanning and analysing T9-415 and how it was progressing in its work on Lilo's DNA at this moment, trying to calculate how long Lilo had.

Evan decided to go and check to see if Jumba had made anymore progress in working out how long Lilo had, and began to move across the medical bay towards the computer where Jumba was at. As Evan passed by the bed were Nani and Stitch were embracing Lilo and making sure she was alright, Evan could not help but glance over at the three; and the sight of Nani and Stitch hugging Lilo so hard with worry and concern, and in Stitch's case self-blame, over what was going to happen to her, sent a sharp, painful pang of sorrow and self-blame through Evan.

_This is your fault!_ One voice in Evan's head yelled at him. _You were only a few feet away from her! You could have saved her from Triple-Six, and you FAILED!_

But then the strong and noble voice in Evan's mind spoke up, against Evan's blaming, accusing voice like a presidency candidate bravely defeating a slimy, double-dealing opponent: _But you can't keep blaming yourself like some sorry sap like this. The past is the past, and what's already happened has already happened, and at least Lilo isn't going to _die!_ Right now, we need to find out how long Lilo has; so if you want to fix your failures and mistakes, then you need to get the hell out of the past and focus on the here and now! For Lilo and the _ohana_!_

And the words of the noble part of Evan reached and touched Evan again, and as the reformed Leviathan experiment's strength and resolve returned and reached power, Evan moved on right up to Jumba and came up to behind him, looking right over the former evil genius's shoulder at the readings and monitors on the computer.

"Have you found anything on how long Lilo has?" Evan asked Jumba softly, the experiment's eyes scanned over the readings pouring across the computer screen.

"I am thinking so," Jumba replied. "If I am being correct, according to analysis of Leviathan genetic agent's effects on little girl's DNA, it will complete process eight hours after little girl was exposed to genetic agent."

"So that gives Lilo until tonight," Evan noted.

Not a moment later, Lilo's voice called from across the medical bay, "What happened...?" Her voice was slightly ragged and soft as her body still recovered from T9-415's sedating effect. Evan and Jumba looked over at the med bed where Lilo was. She was now sitting up quite well, although her eyes were still a little tired and droopy, and Nani and Stitch had loosened and stopped their hugs and backed up slightly to give Lilo some air and space, but neither or them took their eye off Lilo for a single second.

"There was the car crash and the thing with Evan and with 621…" Lilo remembered, now almost fully out of the doze that T9-415 had induced. "And then afterwards, we went back home and Jumba checked on me and Stitch and we went out… then we heard something happen in the ship, and we went back, and…" Lilo clutched a hand to the side of her head, as though trying to focus the lost memories back into being. "I… don't remember anything after that." Then Lilo lowered her hand from her hand and looked up from the bed over at Evan. "What happened…?"

"Triple-Six came back home with us and attacked," Evan explained in a quiet, soft voice. "It turned out he'd possessed Jumba while we were separated from him back at the car accident, when I was frying 621."

"Wait… Triple-Six can _possess_ people?" Lilo exclaimed.

Evan nodded. "Six was designed to be the fruit of Leviathan's demon-experiment project, so he was made with all kinds of demonic powers and characteristics from lore: the seven deadly sins, Faustian pacts, corrupting influence… and demonic possession; he can enter and take control of anyone's body, except for Leviathan's other experiments'."

Lilo nodded as she took this in and understood. "What happened then?" she inquired.

"Triple-Six got you with a Leviathan device that Jumba had found," Evan explained sadly and quietly. "Type 9 Number 415; it's what knocked you out and wiped your last memories.

"Just before T9-415 took effect, you managed to use Jumba's anti-possession device to exorcise Six from Jumba's body, and we managed to get him locked up down in Jumba's ultimate-prison chamber on the other end of the ship," Evan continued and summed up.

Evan just stood and watched Lilo for what seemed like hours as she took this in and understood it all. Then, Evan finally decided that they had to tell Lilo now. _But neither Nani nor Stitch should have to torture themselves further by telling Lilo this news!_ A voice in Evan's voice spoke up; and so right there, right then, Evan quickly took that burdening task upon himself. "Lilo, there's something else you need to know." Lilo stared back up at Evan from the med bed. "It's about L-T9-415."

"What about it?" Lilo asked, her face slowly beginning to lade with worry as she saw from Evan's stone, sad expression that this was something serious.

Part of Evan just wanted to lower his eyes from Lilo in shame and declare himself unable to look Lilo in the eye after failing her and the fate she had been sentenced to by T9-415; but the brave, powerful part of Evan wouldn't have any of that, and so Evan courageously kept his eyes locked with Lilo's, but did not hide the grimness within them. "With T9-415, well, the thing is, knocking you out and causing short-term memory loss is just a side-effect of the genetic agent entering your body. What its main purpose is… what Leviathan created it for… is _something else_. Something much bigger."

"Evan, what does it do to people?" Lilo asked, her voice carrying heavy worry and seriousness now as she realised more and more just how large and serious this was. "What does it _do_?"

Evan went silent as the grave itself. His eyes lowered from Lilo to the floor, as Evan tried to think up how he was going to explain to Lilo what it was that T9-415 did… what it was going to do to her…

* * *

And that's the sixth chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Chapter 7 will at least initially focus on what T9-415 is going to Lilo (though I'll bet that some of you have probably already guessed from the hints and clues I've dropped what will happen to Lilo).


	7. T9-415

And here is Chapter 7. Once again I apologise for the wait, and I thank you readers for your patience with me.

* * *

**Enemies Old and New**

T9-415

The med bay was silent as everyone there waited for Evan to reply to Lilo's question. What seemed like ages passed, of Lilo sitting and staring right into Evan, slightly worried and scared of what Evan's answer to her question of what would happen to her would be. Then, it was as though a petrifying field in the atmosphere was broken, when Evan went over to grab a seat sitting nearby against the wall, and placed the seat a few feet before Lilo's bed and sat himself down in it. For a few moments, Evan just sat there right before Lilo, his head lowered so his face was facing the two clutched-together paws in his lap, and his Stitch-like ears drooping. Then, finally, Evan raised his face up to Lilo's and his eyes fixed with hers, but Evan's ears remained drooping down past his shoulders.

"L-T9-415 was this advanced thing Leviathan developed, not long after he made _me_. Leviathan always did make his experiments and inventions really good, but T9-415…" Evan's eyes drifted off for a moment as he went into the memory, a mix of awe and fear twinkling in the two black orbs that were Evan's eyes. "This thing was _something else_. And _not_ in a good way!"

Evan's eyes suddenly snapped right back out of the daydream and re-fixed gazes with Lilo. "The T9-415 machine…" Evan began. "It was designed to assimilate the genetic blueprints of any other genetic experiments, Leviathan or not, that it can; using DNA samples, blueprints for the experiments on computers or databases… anything that T9-415 can use to perfectly record and assimilate these experiments' genetic templates. Then it synthesises the assimilated genetic experiment DNA into a genetic agent in liquid form."

"The stuff Triple-Six got me with?" Lilo realised. Evan silently nodded rather gravely.

Evan continued, "When the T9-415 genetic agent carrying the assimilated experiment DNA enters the body of a non-experiment lifeform as a host, it breaches and enters the host's genes. Then from there, the agent scans the host's mind and DNA. After that, it combines and hybridises the assimilated experiment DNA, to form a genetic template for one hybrid experiment; one with traits and characteristics and powers reflecting the host's physical traits, skills and personality."

Evan's gaze-lock with Lilo began to tighten with graveness and sadness. "Then afterwards, T9-415 overwrites the host's DNA with the genetic template for the hybrid experiment."

Shock and a little fear began to fill Lilo's face, her eyes widening and her jaw going slack and dropping a little, as this knowledge sank in and it hit Lilo just what it meant. "You mean…?" Lilo began to say, "You mean I'll…?"

"Yes," Evan quietly replied in that sad, grim tone. "You're going to become an _experiment_."

The entire medical bay remained quiet as they patiently waited and let Lilo take this in. Nani and Lilo both remained at either side from Lilo on her med bed, to comfort and support her if she needed it. After a surprisingly short while, Lilo looked up, her face just a little sweaty and a mix of great thrill and strong nervousness. "W-wow!" Lilo stammered, uncertain herself about her own mood towards her near-future fate. "I don't know whether to be excited or terrified!"

Evan didn't want to say what could potentially shake the part of Lilo that felt a little excited at becoming like Stitch or one of the cousins, but he felt that she had to know the full story on what T9-415 was going to do to her, and so he read to her the small print: "There's something else you should know, Lilo. After T9-415 turns you into a new experiment, it'll place a full genetic lock on your DNA's new, genetic experiment template; this change is going to be completely _permanent and irreversible_."

That new revelation by Evan stunned Lilo even further, and her half-smile faded and an extra amount of new fear seeped in, as this newer knowledge sank in. Sure, Lilo had occasionally joked to herself a few times that maybe one day, she and Stitch would encounter an experiment or a device made by Jumba or Hämsterviel that would turn Lilo into a cousin; but she'd always thought that it would be temporary… that there'd be some sort of reverser or cure or it would wear off eventually, like it usually was, with Bugby or Babyfier or Retro or the other experiments that transformed people. Lilo had never truly thought that it would be for _life_!

"How much time do I have?" Lilo asked softly.

"About seven hours," Evan replied in that grim tone. "If you want, we can find a way to delay the change by days, weeks, maybe even months, but nothing can actually stop it."

Lilo stared down at the floor, as Nani tried to comfort her, and Stitch was about to do the same, but seemed too upset with himself now for failing to save Lilo from T9-415 to dare do that. Evan sat and watched as Lilo took this in and Nani tried to comfort her little sister, and the pang of guilt for failing to save her himself and for indirectly bringing this down on the ohana began to re-solidify in Evan's body.

Then, Lilo looked up back at Evan and asked, "What about 621? We've got Triple-Six, but 621's still out there?"

"While we were recuperating from 621's attack on us at the car crash, Jumba and I hacked the galactic interstellar-travel monitoring system," Evan explained, "but there was no sign of 621 or any other interstellar flying object in this solar system; either 621's stopped on a planetoid neighbouring Earth, he has a cloaked ship, or he's still here on Earth somewhere."

Speaking of 621, one thing that just wouldn't stop troubling Evan was, _what was 621 going to do now?_ He would try to harm the ohana again, Evan had no doubt about that. But would he abandon Triple-Six and finding Leviathan's Tomb over his lust for vengeance, or would he still stick with Six's plan and perhaps free Six so they could go find the Tomb? Evan had asked Jumba about that earlier, and Jumba had said that while he had always found 621 to be very unpredictable, he doubted 621 would care much for the Triple-Six's mission and would be more focused on his revenge. However, Evan just had this terrible, knotting feeling in his gut that things would be _harder than that_…

* * *

_**The Kraken**_** ship, Jupiter's ring**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, _please_!" The small, reptilian space pirate squeaked up at the large, vicious silhouette before him, shrinking and shrivelling away into a small corner of the dim, metallic hallway of his ship.

"Then give me what I _want_!" The evil, threatening figure terrorizing the weak little space pirate roared threateningly. Not a second later, two long, spiny, green, spider-like limbs fired through the air straight at the cowering reptilian space pirate, sailing just over his body by less than an inch to sink threateningly into the two metal walls around him.

"But I can't do none of that without Six…!" Before the space pirate that had been Triple-Six's weapons and technology dealer could utter anything more, a great, terrible, monstrous roar shook the ship around him, piercing into and vibrating through the thick, metal walls and shrivelling the space pirate's small, pathetic little form up in fear as though the roar had been that of _fear_ itself.

"But I'm sure we can work _something else_ out!" The pathetic little space pirate piped up fearfully, it's voice quivering and its beady, black little eyes filled to the brim with icy terror of the vicious silhouetted monster before it, and how the angry creature would react to still being denied those genetic upgrades which it desired; Triple-Six had always been much cooler and more civil and calm with the pirate, if a little intimidating, whereas this monstrous green client was little short of an outright violent monster.

"Like _what_?!" The silhouette towering over the tiny, pathetic, reptilian space pirate barked in a low, buzzing, threatening voice harsher than sandpaper, the two spider-like limbs it had embedded in the wall just above the pirate's head slowly retracting back into the figure's back.

"Well…" The space pirate hastily went into its thoughts and memories, searching more frantically and desperately by the second for something which it could appease its monstrous client with, as the icy blade of fear and terror worked its way deeper and deeper into the pirate's heart. The moment it came to it, the space pirate just blurted it right out in fear, as though it was less than a second away from death at its client's brutal claws: "I got _three Level 80 Darkstar Class Devastator mechanoids!_"

The two glaring, deadly, glowing green slits in the dark that were the monstrous client's eyes widened a little at that, their hate and fury and threat giving way a little to intrigue. For what seemed like hours to the cowering, pathetic little space pirate, the silhouette that was its client just stood there, is eyes narrowly to green lines against the shadows as it looked the pathetic, slimeball creature over and thought to itself about the space pirate's offer.

The space pirate began to curl up but also tense his body and clench his little beady eyes tight shut as he waited for his vicious, monstrous client to make up his mind, the fear that it would not be the answer that the pirate would want stabbing deeper and colder into the pirate every passing second. Then, finally, there was a splitting and cracking sound of bones shrinking and reshaping and changing positions, and the outline of the monstrous client's dark silhouette began to warp and reshape and shrink the silhouette down, until the silhouette in the dark was shaped a lot more like Stitch. The evil, Stitch-like client took a couple steps closer to the cowering little cretin, out of the shadow and into the light, fully revealing his green, slender, Stitch-like form, his spiky yellow mohawk.

"_Show these mechanoids to me!_" Experiment 621 commanded the space pirate.

* * *

The space pirate quickly scuttled in a hunched, weak, trembling little excuse of a stance up to the row of three large, metal cylinders at the other end of its ship's dark messy chamber, scuttling over the pieces of metal and cable and wiring and parts strewn in a mess across the grated chamber floor. The Stitch-like silhouette with glaring, glowing green eyes in the shadow followed a little way behind the pirate, almost like a dark, cowled grim reaper out of a horror movie stalking death's next victim.

Scuttling up to the control pad standing just before the three tall, metal capsules, the shrivelling little space pirate put a quaking hand right up to the pad and hurriedly began inputting the code as 621 came up right beside the pirate and turned to the capsules. The moment the space pirate finished the code, there was a hiss of hydraulics and locking mechanisms from the three capsules, as their doors slid open in unison; a thin, white, mist-like steam seeped out of the capsules from the capsules' large, inactive occupants, onto the floor before quickly dissipating.

621 moved up closer to the space pirate and bumped the smaller reptilian cretin aside harshly with a half-uninterested little swish of an arm, as though the pirate were some petty little nuisance. The evil green genetic experiment's eyes fixed and narrowed on the three large, mechanical silhouettes before it, slowly and carefully looking each one over like a gym teacher inspecting and picking out his fittest and weakest pupils for dodgeball.

After a while of carefully scanning and inspecting the three silhouettes in their capsules that the space pirate had offered up, 621 slowly pursed his lips and spread them into an evil smile of chilling malice. "I'll take them," 621 half-said gruffly to the weak, cowering little space pirate far behind him towards the opposite chamber wall.

"Th-That's gonna cost you 300 xenons…" The space pirate foolishly spoke up a little. The moment those words left the pirate's mouth, 621 silently turned his head, his face cast in dark shadow, his narrow eyes glowing green in the dark and casting a glare of deadly venom straight at the tiny, shrivelling little weakling creature.

621's threatening, dark glare was enough to drive the icy, nightmarish blade of fear that had begun pushing just a little out of the space pirate's heart _right_ back in and chill the tiny, weak reptilian creature again. The pirate fearfully gave a nervous little, "Y'know what, I'm gonna makes them _free_ for you!" and carefully but fearfully began to scuttle off as far away from its vicious, psychotic client as it could.

621 returned his gaze to his three new mechanoids soldiers, looking each one of them over once again, scanning and taking note of the inbuilt weaponry, the horsepower their large bodies would allow, the guiding systems, everything. Indeed, these three machines would make very good soldiers against 626 and his pathetic little nest of Earthlings and weakling inferior experiments… but these three mechanoids would _not_ be 621's equals. No, no, they would be his _servants_, his _lackeys_, his _underlings_, his _attack dogs!_

Indeed, 621 bitterly acknowledged that it would take some time to get these Devastator mechanoids properly up and running and ready to test 626's strength and that of those Earth inhabitants he had so pathetically signed himself over to as their pet! But for what 621 would get after he was ready, he could _wait_.

"You may have won our last round in the fighting ring, 626," 621 snarled to himself, "but now I have a means of _testing_ you, of determining your _strengths and weaknesses_ for our next personal battle! And you won't even know that in your fights against my Devastators, _you will be telling me your every move, your every strength, and your every WEAKNESS!_" 621's wicked, deadly smile of evil glee widened until the edges of his mouth were practically up to his eyes. "And then, once I have _all that I need to know_ to defeat you, you and your _entire Earth nest_ will finally see who is Jumba Jookiba's _TRUE superior experiment!_

"But my quest for the glory and recognition as the most deadly and evil and powerful creature in the history of the universe will not end _there, no!_ Once that _Leviathan mutation _and I have found what we seek, we will _burn_ this soft-hearted, do-gooding Galactic Federation down, and a _new_ order shall be established in _our image!_" 621 raised and clenched his fists in hunger for that power he intended to soon gain. "And _then_… I will _cut_ L-666 and Leviathan _himself_ and any others who oppose me down, _AND AT LONG LAST, THE COSMOS WILL KNOW WHO IS_ TRULY _THE ULTIMATE BEING IN ALL OF REALITY _ITSELF!"

A soft, evil little giggle escaped 621's lips, then it began to grow and amplify into a high, chilling snicker… and then, Experiment 621 tossed his head back and his jaw wide, in a shrill, blood-curdling bellow of insane, cackling laughter.

* * *

And that's Chapter 7. I'll get to work on Chapter 8 as soon as I can, but Chapter 8 might also take a while to get posted.

P.S. Please review and tell me what you think of the fic so far.


	8. Changes

**Enemies Old and New**

Changes

The UFO-shaped bedroom was silent. Lilo sat quietly on her bed, thinking to herself about L-T9-415 and what was going to happen to her. Stitch and Evan sat nearby, patiently watching Lilo and ready to give her any help at all she needed.

"How much longer do I have?" Lilo asked Evan softly.

A brief pause as Evan checked the time. "About ten, maybe twenty minutes; probably less." Lilo bit her lips a little at that. Evan sat and watched Lilo for a few more seconds, thinking to himself quietly. Then he got up from where he was sitting and began moving across the bedroom to where Lilo sat on her bed. "By the way, there are some more things about the change I need to tell you," Evan explained. "I really shouldn't have let it wait until this late."

Lilo glanced up and locked eyes with Evan at that as Evan sat down on her bed beside her, and Stitch also got up and came over to hear this, worry and fear in Stitch's face and concern in Lilo's as they recognised from Evan's statement that this was important news.

"T9-415 won't only turn you into an experiment," Evan began to explain. "It also has this other effect, where it does something to its victims' minds…"

"What Evan mean?" Stitch demanded, his voice heavy with fear and concern for his best friend, like the hull of the sinking _Titanic_ heavy with water.

"As well as turning Lilo into an experiment," Evan began to both Lilo and Stitch, "it'll also slightly change a part of your mind, so part of you will want to do evil things."

It was like an elevator was shooting right down Stitch's body to the pit of his stomach at that, until Evan went into detail, "It won't be like it'll directly alter your personality. It'll be, you'll have this small instinct in a part of your mind, an instinct to do bad things when you come across an opportunity."

"Like the vampire spider mummy's craving for zombie blood in _Wasp Mummies IX_," Lilo noted.

Evan's face slightly warped and wrinkled into an expression of oddity and confusion, like a popular kid at seeing the school geeks LARPing _Star Trek_, at Lilo's comment. "Yeah, exactly like that…" Evan replied, uncertain of what in the galaxy he was comparing T9-415's mental effects to. It would have been comical were it not for the current situation.

Evan abruptly mentally reminded himself to get back on-subject from the spider mummy thing, and quickly resumed the original subject. "But it won't be like a massive addiction or bloodlust or anything, it'll be more like a small mental voice trying to urge you; so long as you resist and ignore it, it shouldn't be anything serious," Evan assured Lilo and Stitch, making both of the two friends sigh and lower their heads in a little relief at that. But Evan's next warning made that calm and relief short-lived.

"But unless it's something too small to be evil enough for the voice to urge you into doing, like a prank or a joke or a minor insult or defending yourself or a friend in a fight, _do not_ give in to the evil instinct and do whatever bad deed it's trying to get you to, unless you _have_ to," Evan warned, his voice and his stern eyes grave and serious. "Because each time you give in, the instinct will become a little harder to resist."

"Got it," Lilo replied truthfully and seriously. Only a few moments later, as Lilo thought to herself about the change and how much longer she had left, she realised how little time she had left before the transformation came, how little time she had left to ask more about what would happen to her before it came and went.

"Evan?" Lilo turned to Evan, and the reformed Leviathan experiment looked back up at Lilo patiently to hear what it was she wanted. "About the change… will it _hurt_?"

"I'm not sure, but T9-415 will knock you unconscious once the change begins, so I wouldn't really worry about that," Evan replied patiently and warmly. Lilo nodded as she took this in and understood.

_I wonder what I'll be like as an experiment_, Lilo thought to herself. _Hey, maybe Jumba or Evan have managed to work that out from the DNA scans or predictions or something!_ "Hey, Evan, what do you think I'll be like as an experiment? Did you or Jumba manage to work it out or something?" Stitch turned eyes to Evan as well at that, himself wanting to know as much as he could on exactly what was happening to his friend.

"Well, Jumba and I can't calculate what you'll turn out like after the change until it happens; T9-415 is a pretty advanced and unpredictable piece of work," Evan explained to the two in the bedroom with him. "But when T9-415 affects someone, they usually turn out as a cross between two or three of the assimilated experiments; but not always." Evan turned and looked straight at Lilo. "You could end up completely identical to just one of the assimilated experiments, or you could be a mix of all twelve of them. But Jumba thinks based on your skills and personality, and the fact you're a girl, that you'll turn out mostly like Stitch's girlfriend experiment and probably that telekinetic experiment."

"_Cool…_" Lilo began to say to herself, when suddenly, the world around her began to blur as a thick, heavy blanket of sleep began to fall and wrap around her mind, its hold thickening every second as everything around Lilo began to fade away.

"Lilo?" Lilo managed to just discern Stitch's concerned voice through the haze. Then, she was falling, when something, no doubt Stitch and Evan, caught her mid-fall and gently laid her down on her side on the bed. Then everything faded away as Lilo slipped into a deep slumber.

Evan and Stitch carefully laid Lilo's unconscious form on her bed, then Evan quickly began checking Lilo's body for some sign. For the first few moments, Evan couldn't find what it was he was looking for. But then, a bright yellow glow began to shine beneath Lilo's skin, on her arms and her face, growing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

Stitch turned to Evan and Evan to him, but Stitch knew what Evan was going to say was happening before the words left Evan's mouth. "It's _starting_."

At first, the bright yellow glow from Lilo's body was little more than a very thin aura, but within seconds it was growing thicker and brighter around her body as the genetic energy built up more and more, until eventually Lilo's body was like a pale-yellow lamp, casting yellow across the room which grew greater and brighter all the time until Evan and Stitch had to begin covering their eyes against the growing, powerful light.

For a little while, Stitch and Evan kept their arms over their eyes against the bright yellow glow from Lilo's body as it changed grew brighter, until it was blinding and every inch of the UFO-like bedroom was bathed in the bright yellow glow. Then, Stitch slightly lowered his arm enough to peek over it and squint through the burst of intense yellow light at Lilo's form on the bed, silhouetted by the burst of bright light.

For a moment, the glowing silhouette that was Lilo at the centre of the burst of blinding yellow light kept that human shape, with the long hair, the round nose, the head and the hands. Then, as Stitch squinted hard through the powerful light and watched, the silhouette's shape and outline began to meld and warp and distort as Lilo's body transformed, Lilo's human features vanishing and giving way to her new experiment form's features, until Lilo's human outline was gone from the silhouette, and in its place an outline much closer to Angel's.

For a second, the burst of blinding yellow light from Lilo's body continued. Then the burst abruptly cut as though a light switch on it had been switched, and the powerful yellow glow filling the bedroom quickly faded away, Lilo's humanity vanishing with it. Evan and Stitch both lowered their arms from shielding their eyes, and both found themselves standing and staring at the unconscious female experiment lying on Lilo's bed where she had been moments earlier, eyes wide from a mix of shock and a little guilt over Lilo's fate.

After a few moments that seemed like ages, Evan finally snapped himself out of the shocked, guilty trance state, and turned to a silent, staring Stitch, the blue experiment's ears drooping as he stared at Lilo's unconscious experiment form and felt a surge of guilt and self-blame rush at and bound the inside of his rib cage.

"Stitch, are you alright?" Evan asked patiently and concernedly, placing a warm, comforting hand upon Stitch's shoulder. Stitch's ears raised a little, as though the warmth from Evan's paw on Stitch's shoulder, the warmth that said that Stitch wasn't alone and shouldn't blame himself, was pulling Stitch out of a deep sea of blame and guilt and back to the real world.

"Ih. I'm fine," Stitch replied lowly, in clearer English than he normally spoke, but Evan could see clearly from Stitch's low, sad tone, the way his head and his eyes remained lowered a little, that Stitch was lying about feeling fine and he wasn't close to it.

"Stitch, you shouldn't blame yourself for what's happened to Lilo," Evan said mightily and proudly, surprising himself as well as Stitch at the strength and confidence in his voice. "You couldn't have stopped T9-415 from injecting her with T9-415 any more than I could have, and you did _nothing_ to provoke Triple-Six into doing what he's done to Lilo! If anyone should be feeling guilty, it should be _me_, for not killing Triple-Six all those years ago when I had the chance! So stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault, for things that can't be helped."

Stitch turned and gazed right up at Evan at that, the weighing, heavy blanket of guilt and blame suddenly gone as though purged and removed by Evan's moving speech. "Okay," Stitch said, but this time his voice did not carry beneath the same guilt and self-blame of a friend feeling they had broken the very bond of trust.

"Okay." Evan smiled at Stitch a little. Then, another subject struck Evan as the one of Stitch's self-blame was resolved. "We should probably get some sleep," Evan noted, looking at the time over at the alarm clock by Lilo's bed. 8:00. "I know it's a little early, but tomorrow's going to be a big, long day with what's happened with Lilo."

"Ih," Stitch agreed. "Meega stay with Lilo for night."

"Okay," Evan agreed as he began to turn to take the elevator back downstairs. As Evan reached the elevator and began to ride it down, while Stitch climbed up onto his bed in the UFO-shaped room, watching over his best friend turned experiment in case anything happened with her in the night, Evan felt a mix of different, mixed, varying feelings at Stitch's warm display of loyalty and friendship to Lilo course through his body. Most of Evan, particularly on the surface, physically and mentally smiled with liking and admiration at Stitch's show of loyalty to his friend. But beneath, in the deeper, darker reaches of Evan's soul, there were other feelings.

Guilt. Remorse. Blame. Self-loathing. The images began to shoot into Evan's mind with these dark and unpleasant feelings of guilt and self-disgust, dozens of images from his past with the Leviathan empire; of the targets Evan had deeply befriended and earned all the love and trust of… of the people Evan had turned on and betrayed, the people Evan had taken the very sense of love and trust and friendship from and _smashed_ in his claws…!

Anyone with a mind so much as an inch weaker than Evan's would have been collapsing on the floor, screaming and howling and weeping and thrashing at themselves at memories like these… at past atrocities as _terrible and unspeakable_ as these… But Evan's mind was different than any human's or ordinary alien's, and so his body just pressed on through the house once the elevator reached the bottom.

But that didn't stop one part of Evan somewhere in his mind behind his silent, hiding black eyes from wracking and weeping and raging in remorse and guilt and grief and self-hatred at these horrific black memories of what he had done; at the love and trust and will he had crushed, at the beautiful and kind and innocent it had carved and moulded into cold and murderous and bitter monsters. 4,000 years of living with these atrocities and their consequences on Evan's past victims, and it still didn't get _any_ easier to carry…

Evan decided to go to and tell the rest of the ohana of what had just happened and what would be happening tomorrow, and not a moment later, as Evan passed by the doorway to the house's kitchen, as if on cue, he stopped as he caught sight of Nani sitting quietly at the kitchen table; Nani's face a picture of both sadness and concern over what had happened to her little sister.

Nani looked up from the table straight over at Evan, as the Leviathan experiment stood there in the doorway, quietly locking eyes with her. "Evan, that light up in Lilo's room…?" Nani began. Evan quietly nodded.

"Yes; it's over," Evan confirmed. "But Lilo's unconscious and she won't be waking up until tomorrow morning." Nani nodded sadly and quietly at that, at the information that her sister's last minutes of humanity had ended. Evan gave her a good few minutes to take this in, patiently waiting until Nani was ready before he asked her the question.

"Have you seen Jumba or Pleakley?" Evan asked Nani.

"I think Jumba's still in the ship," Nani replied, looking up at Evan again. "Pleakley's out cold in the bedroom; he went into shock earlier when he recognised you from a space history book or something." Evan felt a mix of humour, at his mental picture of Pleakley's reaction to learning exactly which evil, monstrous Leviathan experiment Evan really was, and a pang of guilt and self-loathing hit Evan at the thought of the legacy of a dark and terrible demon that his actions under the Leviathan empire had left in the history of the universe.

_Indeed, we have done _horrible_ things in the past under Leviathan_, The good, strong, noble voice in Evan's mind acknowledged, _But you must remember and understand, we are trying to confront and defeat your demons of your past, to show that you really are no longer that monster and are now a braver, _better_ being!_ And once again, at the good, brave voice's reminder again to Evan, the remorseful Leviathan experiment found the strength to push aside that self-loathing, and to remind himself that he was _not_ that _thing_ and that he was confronting the demons of his dark past now and defeating them and the darkness!

Evan politely thanked Nani for telling him where to find Jumba, and headed out through the house's back door, into the cool night air, up the dirt path through the Hawaiian vegetation to the ship. As Evan reached the ship to inform Jumba of Lilo's transformation, for a moment he considered getting some sleep for the night, just once for the first time in the last 4,000 years. After all… they all had a _big, long day_ waiting for them tomorrow.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of Chapter 8 and the fic so far.

The next chapter will focus mostly on Lilo's new experiment form and powers and its effects on the ohana.


End file.
